


Игра с ночью

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sith Luke Skywalker, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: АУ согласно изначально запланированному Лукасом финалу "Возвращения джедая": Люк переходит на Тёмную сторону Силы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В этой повести я исхожу из предположения, что вместо имеющейся "хэппи-эндной" концовки "Возвращения джедая" случилась изначально задуманная Джорджем Лукасом концовка: Люк послал нах свободу и демократию, объявил себя наследником Вейдера и уничтожил флот Альянса.
> 
> В тексте использованы идеи из некоторых произведений русского фэндома, прежде всего циклов "Джем Со" darketo31 ( https://ficbook.net/readfic/3010870 ), "Империя: взгляд с другой стороны" Нубиры ( https://ficbook.net/readfic/733358 ) и текстов SoraSky (Уймы-чан) ( https://ficbook.net/authors/8522 ), которым большое "ку". Здесь я предполагаю, что бы случилось, если бы Лукас проявил принципиальность и снял концовку оригинальной трилогии так, как хотел. Куда бы история Далёкой-далёкой галактики пошла с такой развилки, как бы сложились судьбы героев, если бы сценарий не прибегал к бесконечным читам, чтобы "добро" победило?
> 
> Действие происходит в 5 ПБЯ. В истории фигурируют Люк, Лея, Траун, Исанн Айсард, основной состав Разбойной Эскадрильи (Ведж Антиллес, Тайко Селчу, Корран Хорн, Уэс Йансон, Дерек 'Хобби' Кливиан); упоминаются Хан Соло, Восс Парк, Кронал, Пестаж и другие, в том числе Чужаки Издалека, они же Дети Юн-Юужаня.

**Ведж**

\- Ну, вы же знаете Проныр, - сказал когда-то Ведж Антиллес. - Всё, что нам нужно — корабль и кусок скалы в космосе, чтобы приземлиться.

Разбойная эскадрилья теперь приземлилась, похоже, уже навсегда. Камера была чистой и светлой, вдоль задней стены шла скамья в ладонь шириной, и Ведж сидел на ней, вжавшись в угол плечом. Он поддерживал Тайко, который при захвате получил контузию. Во время долгого медосмотра ему посветили в глаза, сделали лучевой компресс и несколько уколов. По крайней мере, Тайко мог сидеть. Ведж знал, что ему было бы лучше лечь на пол, но Тайко категорически не хотел выказывать слабость: этот ублюдок Скайуокер наверняка наблюдал за ними по скрытой камере. 

Император Скайуокер.

Предатель Скайуокер. 

\- Он смотрит на нас? - пробормотал Ведж, склонив лицо к светлой шевелюре Тайко, чтобы глядящий в камеру ситх не видел движения его губ. Он знал, это вряд ли поможет скрыть содержание разговора, но почему бы не попытаться. 

\- Мгм, - Корран Хорн не шевельнулся. Он сидел в почти медитативной позе, насколько позволяла скамья, опустив веки на глаза, которые будто остекленели. Хорн слушал Силу. Или как там это называется. 

\- Где мы вообще? - спросил Хобби Кливиан. - На базе? На Звезде Смерти? 

Он сидел на полу, подтянув колени к подбородку, голый, как все они, и неприлично худой. На бледно-зелёном лице красовался кровоподтёк: Хобби действием выразил несогласие с интимным досмотром, которому их подвергли, взяв в плен, и получил не только руку дроида в задницу, но и вразумляющую трёпку по остальным частям тела. Он тоже был контужен, хоть и не так тяжело, как Тайко. Компресс и уколы несколько улучшили его состояние, но побои почти нейтрализовали их действие. Хобби клонился набок. Ему было плохо. 

\- На «Химере», - монотонно сказал Хорн, взирая в вечность. - Это трауновский флагман класса «разрушитель». Тип «Империал I», больше полутора километров длиной. Сейчас на борту пятьдесят две тысячи экипажа, включая десант и дроидов. 

Ведж промолчал. Он и так знал ТТХ «Химеры», которая стала легендой с тех пор, как Траун сделал её своим флагманом, чтобы окончательно сокрушить Восстание. Их знали все командиры Альянса, но напоминать об этом Хорну было в данный момент бессмысленно — тот как будто читал вселенский информаторий, куда никому, кроме одарённых в Силе, не было доступа. После чудовищного предательства Люка при Эндоре бывший кореллианский эсбэшник, похоже, решил, что Альянсу нужен новый джедай, и укреплял свою связь с Силой как только мог. Обучить его было некому, так что мог он немного — лишь то, чему научился сам методом тыка, плюс кое-какие старинные штучки джедаев, описание которых ледорубам удалось найти в сто раз зачищенных Имперской Службой Безопасности сетях. Эти крохи информации были ненадёжны и вряд ли могли сделать Хорна настоящим джедаем, несмотря на все его усилия. Тем не менее он продвигался в своём мистическом деле — с трудом, с запинками, но заметно. 

\- Зачем нас здесь держат, Хорн? - спросил Ведж. - Сила что-нибудь говорит об этом?

\- Ради чего, - пробормотал Корран и снова умолк. 

«Не 'зачем?', а 'ради чего?'», перевёл Ведж с джедайского. 

Хобби жалко квакнул и пополз к металлическому унитазу. Доползти не успел — его вырвало лужицей желтой дряни на пол. Ведж хотел бы помочь ему, но не мог — он поддерживал Тайко, совсем больного. Хорн медитировал, ну а Уэс Йансон был слишком зол, чтобы думать о чём-то, кроме побега и мести. От их эскадрильи осталось шестеро — половина. Тяжело раненая Плурр Ило лежала в имперском лазарете, и Веджу не хотелось спрашивать Хорна, что с ней. Когда штурмовики гранд-адмирала Трауна вытащили её из горящего крестокрыла, она была больше похожа на головешку, чем на живое тело, и не подавала признаков жизни. 

\- Она жива, - сказал Хорн. И добавил: - К нам скоро придут. 

\- Кто? - вскинулся Йансон. 

Хорн поднял руки и ткнул указательными пальцами от глаз вперёд, обозначая пронзительный красный взгляд. 

\- Главнокомандующий. Траун. 

\- О... - Уэс тут же начал планировать взятие адмирала в заложники и побег, это было написано у него на лице. Корран Хорн покачал головой.

\- Не стоит? - спросил Ведж.

\- Мгм. 

\- Тогда хоть споём, - на удивление Уэс не стал спорить. Интуиция Хорна несколько раз спасала Разбойную эскадрилью, и Йансон стал это ценить. Вчера она как будто бы дала осечку — «проныры» припарковались на астероиде на Кладбище Альдераана, а вот взлететь уже не смогли. Гравитационный карман-ловушка захлопнулся. 

Это была одна из ловушек Трауна, единственного в Империи высокопоставленного военного-инородца. Мрачный, красивый почти-человек с синей кожей, похожий на омвати или панторанца, он верно служил императору Палпатину в то время, как миллиарды нелюдей, в том числе и омвати, были лишены гражданских прав и обращены империей в рабство. Трауна это, по-видимому, нисколько не впечатляло. Ведж подозревал, что стратег-экзот в грош не ставит физическую похожесть на жертв режима — ни омвати, ни панторанцы не были его народом. Кореллианец Антиллес прекрасно знал, что абсолютное большинство разумных существ ценит жизни себе подобных много выше жизней чужаков. Сам Ведж при прочих равных спас бы, например, от смерти кореллианца, а не кого-то другого, если бы перед ним стоял такой выбор. Может быть, этот выбор был и у Трауна? Трон Палпатина унаследовал его преемник-ситх Скайуокер, и гранд-адмирал всё с той же упрямой верностью стал служить ему. Может быть, он спасал тем самым свою планету и расу, отводил от них жадный взор Корусанта? Может, имперский военный гений — заложник, раб при оружии? Ведж бы, пожалуй, в это поверил. Любое другое объяснение предполагало, что Траун — абсолютно аморальный и безумный отморозок, варвар, лишённый чувства собственного достоинства. Это, однако, совсем не вязалось с образом действий гранд-адмирала. Будь он такой мразью, Ило не доставили бы в лазарет. Её добили бы или бросили умирать в обломках её крестокрыла. 

\- Споём «голубенькую»? - повторил Уэс. 

Ведж хотел было возразить — зачем понапрасну злить тех, кто взял их в плен? - но Тайко шевельнулся, поднял голову и просипел:

\- Давайте. 

\- Окей, - сказал Ведж и сам затянул первый куплет:

_Даже дети это знают_  
_Хорошенько, как урок:_  
_Хоть Скайуокер император —_  
_Траун держит поводок..._

Он готов был рискнуть и спеть, если Тайко от этого будет лучше.

**Люк**

Голографическая трансляция из тюремной камеры на «Химере» была хороша, ни малейшей ряби. Голоса долетали тихо, но внятно. Тайко полулежал на плече у Веджа и болезненно елозил пальцами босых ног по полу камеры, то и дело пытаясь подтянуть пятки на край слишком узкой стальной скамьи. Выглядел он неважно. Хобби Кливиану, припавшему к унитазу, было немногим лучше. Разбойная эскадрилья, как многие до неё, попала в ловушку гранд-адмирала Трауна и, как и множество других повстанцев, была взята в плен. Тайко и Хобби при этом контузило взрывами.

Что не мешало им петь. 

_...«Шлюхи плачут-голосят, чуть соснут — и снова: Дайте Трауна назад, нахуй нам другого!..»_

\- Вы уверены, адмирал, что они вам нужны? - спросил Император, оторвав взгляд от голограммы. 

Вопрос мог бы быть ловушкой, если бы Императором был Палпатин, а адмиралом... кто угодно, но не Траун. В устах Люка Скайуокера — его императорского величества Дарта Найта — это был просто вопрос. Ожидает ли адмирал подвоха, спросил себя Люк, полагает ли, будто это игра на жизнь или смерть? 

\- Абсолютной необходимости в них, конечно, нет, сэр, - ответил Траун. - Незаменимость любого солдата и офицера весьма относительна. Есть уникальные таланты, - он сделал предельно вежливый жест рукой, признавая уникальность Люка, - и просто редкие, ценные. Из таких состоит Разбойная эскадрилья — подразделение, которое представляет собой много больше, чем просто сумма его частей. На их счету почти триста «СИДок», тридцать среднегабаритных и с десяток крупных кораблей — машины и экипажи, которые нам бы в грядущей войне весьма пригодились. Думаю, что Пронырам следует возместить своей родине эти потери, заняв место тех, кого они убивали, и исполняя их долг на протяжении всей оставшейся жизни. 

Кандидаты на исполнение долга, голые и потрёпанные, сидели рядком на тюремной скамье и распевали повстанческую разбитную песню на тему сексуальных предпочтений гранд-адмирала Трауна, его личной жизни, происхождения и интимных услуг, которые он оказывал ныне покойному Палпатину и здравствующему Скайуокеру, чтобы подняться по служебной лестнице. С тех пор, как Люк слышал последнюю версию этой песни, она успела пополниться тройкой новых куплетов. В одном — нет, двух — из них упоминался он сам. 

\- Ну что ж, попробуйте, - сказал он Трауну. - Они будут врать, имейте в виду. Притворятся, будто согласны отбыть с вами на форпост, чтобы сбежать, прихватив корабли, при первой возможности. И убить вас, если сумеют. 

Траун почтительно кивнул, благодаря за предупреждение. Люк видел в Силе, что адмирал и так знал об опасности побега, и тем не менее его благодарность не была напускной. Может быть, благодарность за то, что Скайуокер честно предупреждает, а не испытывает его, грозя за ошибку смертью?.. Трауна было трудно понять. Люк то и дело ломал над ним голову, как над ребусом. Ситха в нём — Тьму в нём — Траун почему-то раздражал. 

\- И ещё. Эти двое, — Люк указал на Веджа и Тайко, — тоже чувствительны к Силе. Не только Корран Хорн. Их дар ничтожен по сравнению с моим и даже с даром Хорна, они никогда бы не стали джедаями или ситхами. Четверть века назад их не взяли бы в Храм. Такие люди официально несенситивы. Но и небольшого таланта достаточно, чтобы быть такими пилотами, как Селчу и Антиллес. Я это вижу, поскольку я ситх. - Жёлтые глаза Императора встретились с алым взглядом главнокомандующего. - Они опасны не только своей пронырливостью. Не исключено, что Хорн сумеет как-нибудь запитаться от их неразвитых сил, чтобы увеличить свою. Вима-да-Бода упоминала что-то такое. Используйте ваших ящериц, адмирал. И носите бронекостюм. 

\- Сэр. - Траун кивнул и поднялся. - Вы позволите?..

\- Идите, - сказал Император. - Впустите Исанн Айсард.

Директор Имперской разведки ждала у двери и обменялась с Трауном незаметным нежным прикосновением рук, прежде чем войти и, поклонившись, занять кресло для докладов, из которого только что встал адмирал. Люк знал, что Траун и Ледяная королева состояли в интимной связи, начавшейся в ранней юности Айсард, когда её отец Арманд предоставлял свою дочь для утех Императору и его влиятельным приближённым. После смерти Палпатина Исанн жестоко расправилась с несколькими из тех насильников, однако Траун так и остался ей другом — если, конечно, у неё в принципе были друзья. После _прискорбной, но ожидаемой_ гибели Императора на второй Звезде Смерти директор ИР сама предоставила Люку, его преемнику, подробные доклады и о Трауне, и о себе. Она спокойно ждала, не моргнув и глазом, пока новоявленный Император читал, чтобы вынести им приговор. Люк не сомневался: отдай он Айсард приказ арестовать и пытать адмирала — она подчинится без колебаний. Траун не мог не догадываться об этом — и тем не менее сохранял их связь, выражавшуюся в искренности приветствий, в мимолётных касаниях рук и нечастых ночах, проведенных вместе после похода в оперу и ресторана. «Друзья с преимуществами», так назывались подобные отношения в густонаселённых мирах Галактического Ядра. Такое было совсем не принято на Татуине. Там люди обычно вступали в брак. 

Айсард развернула перед Люком голографический файл доклада о Кронале, предыдущем главе Убиктората. Люк колебался по поводу этого человека. Ликвидировать ли его - или приблизить к себе, как он сделал с Айсард, Пестажем, Трауном, Зинджем, Джереком и ещё рядом полезных могущественных людей, которых со взаимной выгодой использовал, чтобы, убив Сидиуса, удержать Империю? Власть и таланты Кронала были огромны, союзником он был бы очень ценным — но это было чудовище нигилизма, тёмной доктрины сектантов системы Ранд. Кронал обошёлся с собственной дочерью, Сарисс, так же, как Арманд Айсард с Исанн, но из исключительно философских соображений. Люку такое претило. Не то чтобы ему была чужда мысль о насилии и инцесте... о, нет. Но Кронал придерживался идеи тёмного нигилизма всерьёз. Принцип «только разрушение и никакого созидания» был полной противоположностью всего, что Император Скайуокер положил в основу своей доктрины. Империя Люка существовала, дабы сохранить — а именно, сохранить галактику от разрушений смутного времени и неизбежного вторжения захватчиков, которых Траун и Палпатин звали Чужаками Издалека. Кронал, конечно, не спорил с ним, Императором, вслух, но Люк не чувствовал в нём и точки, на которую мог опереться. Бывший глава Убиктората ощущался тем, чем его очень метко прозвали — чёрной дырой. Люк подозревал, что из оной дыры не явится ничего, кроме неконструктивного зла зла ради, и начинал склоняться к тому, чтобы устранить Кронала вместе с прочими членами секты Пророков Тьмы. Сегодняшний доклад Исанн Айсард должен был помочь ему принять решение на этот счёт.

**Ведж**

Проныры спели «императорскую», кое-как проскрипели «эсбэшную», которую никто из них как следует не знал, и завели «голубенькую» по второму кругу, когда дверь камеры беззвучно отворилась, и внутрь шагнул герой этой песни.

Куплет оборвался на интересном месте. 

\- За свою жизнь я действительно свёл знакомство с парой-тройкой мужских членов, - заметил, словно ни в чём не бывало, гранд-адмирал, - но член действующего главы Империи среди них не значится. 

Он поставил на пол походный стул и без церемоний сел. Теперь его глаза были на уровне взглядов пленных и даже чуточку ниже. Дверь за его спиной закрылась. Охраны в камере не осталось.

\- Среди голых одетый лишний, - философски сказал Корран Хорн, приоткрывая правый глаз, а левым кося на Уэса, который начал было подбираться для прыжка. 

\- Среди голых король одет, - парировал Траун. - Приветствую, Проныры. 

Он внимательно посмотрел на Йансона. Уэс поневоле подался назад — горящий взор адмирала был устрашающ. 

\- Ваше величество, - Ведж прижал Тайко к себе — _я здесь, с тобой, прорвёмся_ — и насмешливо отдал Трауну честь, словно своему командиру. - Простите, сэр, что не приветствую вас по уставу — мой друг контужен, да и остальные не в лучшей форме. 

\- Вольно, - скомандовал Траун, и это не показалось шуткой. - Господа, я пришёл предложить вам жизнь. Или смерть. 

Он вынул из кармана голокрон и взвесил его на ладони. На руках у него были белые перчатки. Вблизи Ведж понял, что в Трауне нет ничего нелюдского, кроме голубой кожи и свечения в глазах. Но сами глаза казались вполне человеческими — на таком расстоянии были видны и радужка, и зрачок. 

\- Сослуживица ваша в госпитале на базе, - сказал адмирал. - Я поговорю с ней позже, если она выкарабкается, конечно. Надеюсь, она, как и вы, выберет не отчаяние, а надежду. 

Он коснулся голокрона, тот ожил, и Ведж увидел странное космическое существо. Опытный космолётчик, он сразу определил, что оно плывёт по орбите какого-то мира — мир он узнать не смог. Существо было схоже с жителями морей — розовато-серое, плоское и округлое, словно диск, без головы и глаз и со множеством щупалец, что росли с краёв и изгибались по часовой стрелке. Как плети и ножки мягких морских созданий — каких-нибудь иглокожих или медуз. 

В записи было что-то не то с перспективой. Ведж оценил параметры и размеры мира — тот был не многим больше Корусанта. Плосконожка, плывущая по орбите, казалась слишком большой. Таких существ не бывает. Ведж рассмотрел неприятные темно-красные кратеры или бугры на коже — они вдруг бросились в глаза, портя начальное положительное впечатление от забавного существа — и в этот момент Тайко ахнул, подняв голову с его плеча. Уэс нехорошо прищурился, Хобби, отпустив унитаз, подался к голограмме, и даже Хорн внезапно окончательно проснулся. 

\- Позвольте представить вам, господа Проныры, предполагаемого противника Звезды Смерти, - сказал Траун. - Той самой, первую модель которой вы с тогда ещё не Императором взорвали, генерал Антиллес. Это, - он указал на лапатое существо, плывущее над планетой в плохонькой записи с искажённой пропорцией, - корабль Чужаков Издалека. Небольшой сравнительно — у них есть побольше. 

В это мгновение Ведж наконец осознал, в чём дело. 

Запись была в порядке. Она была хороша. 

Лапатый безголовый зверь — корабль Чужаков Издалека — действительно был величиной с луну.

**Люк**

У Трауна, кажется, получилось. Опять.

\- ...Я не ожидаю ответа немедленно, - говорил Пронырам адмирал на голограмме. Он спрятал голокрон со своей презентацией и поднялся с походного стула, величественно возвышаясь в своей белоснежной форме над голыми пленными. - Охрана сейчас разведет вас по разным камерам, там будет еда, вода и постель. У вас есть вечер и ночь, чтобы принять решение. Возможности договориться между собой не будет, каждый проведет эти часы наедине со своей совестью. Завтра вы выйдете из камер либо защитниками родины, либо приговорёнными к смерти, которая тут же и воспоследует. Шанса сбежать у вас нет. Мы можем договориться только на тех условиях, которые я изложил. Не стоит пытаться меня обмануть, господа Проныры, я чую ложь не хуже любого ситха. Не правда ли, коммандер Хорн?

Корран веско кивнул. 

Адмирал отдал Пронырам честь по уставу, как равный равным, повернулся и покинул камеру. 

Они согласятся, Люк это видел. Четверо, или даже все — будущее оставалось в движении, как всегда. Простая человеческая логика говорила, что как минимум Тайко Селчу пошлёт Трауна к ситхам — Тайко, утративший всю семью на разрушенном Альдераане — а вслед за ним пойдёт на смерть и Ведж Антиллес. Но логика всякий раз уступала Силе. И силе убеждённости Митт'рау'нуруодо. Траун представил Пронырам всё так, что любой выбор, кроме службы на границе под его рукой, казался предательством всей галактики, всех ее сотен триллионов жителей, в основном невинных. Тайко Селчу, утративший семью на Альдераане, вовсе не хотел, чтобы бесчисленные другие разумные существа несли такие же жестокие утраты. Он сделает всё, чтобы их защитить. Тайко — хороший парень. 

У Трауна получилось, опять. Как со многими. 

Как с Леей. 

Тёмные штурмовики — ветераны-киборги, почти дроиды — и трое ногри молча эскортировали Проныр из камеры предварительного заключения. Император отключил трансляцию и откинулся в кресле, массируя усталые глаза руками. Ему хотелось лечь навзничь и медитировать, чтобы изгнать усталость, но вместо этого он встал и провёл комплекс джедайских ката, которым его учил Йода на Дагобе. Ситховских упражнений он не знал, Палпатин не успел почти ничему его научить прежде, чем Люк отправил его путём всех отживших своё наставников-ситхов. Впрочем, джедайские упражнения всё ещё хорошо помогали. Они ему подходили по темпераменту даже больше. 

Расстояние между Светлой и Тёмной стороной Силы не столь велико, думал Люк, бесшумно двигаясь во времени-пространстве-Силе, черпая энергию, восстанавливая себя. Он знал, непосредственно ощущал и видел, что разница между Светом и Тьмой огромна, бездонная пропасть в структуре всего мироздания. Но берега пропасти соединяли мосты, и на них можно было балансировать. Люк так и делал, и это ему в основном удавалось. Пока. 

Он завершил комплекс ката, сел за рабочий стол, написал приказ Кроналу прибыть на Корусант и принялся за набросок схемы допроса. Старый монстр был намного умнее и опытнее его, двадцатичетырёхлетнего узурпатора-самородка, но Сила явно предпочитала Люка. На это он и рассчитывал. 

Кроме того, у него были Айсард и Траун. У Трауна были исаламири. 

Люк планировал закончить схему как раз к тому моменту, как адмирал вернётся к нему в кабинет.

***

Расчёт оправдался, как почти все его нынешние расчёты. У Палпатина, скорее всего, было так же, пока он не позволил Тьме сожрать его рассудок. Люк не собирался следовать за ним по этому пути. Он открыл дверь мановением Силы, как только Митт'рау'нуруодо подошёл к ней, проигнорировал его короткий поклон и указал адмиралу всё то же кресло.

\- На всякий случай, - сказал он, - не подвергайте риску лучших своих солдат на Нирауане. Пускай их жизни не зависят от доброй воли Проныр, по крайней мере в ближайший год, пока Разбойная эскадрилья не докажет свою верность делом. Предавшие дважды — сначала Империю, а потом Альянс — Проныры могут предать и снова. 

\- Спасибо, сэр. Я учту этот аспект. 

Траун ни словом, ни даже мыслью не намекнул на то, что это высказывание касалось и самого Императора в той же мере. Такие детали научили Люка по-настоящему ценить общение с чиссом, несмотря на его очевидное интеллектуальное превосходство — и несмотря на Лею. Одновременно эта невероятная верность и глубина понимания раздражали. При мысли о Трауне в душе Люка то и дело клокотал гнев — не очень сильный, не опасный, но горючий, словно лава. Не остывающий, как ядро звезды. Чем больше Император общался со своим главкомом, тем горячее и интенсивнее становился гнев, тем дольше Люк ощущал его, злое горение в груди, голове и горле; тем больше сил ему требовалось, чтобы задавить этот жар пятой своей воли. И мысль о Лее — постоянно мысль о Лее... 

Они будут говорить о ней и сегодня. 

\- Я прикажу Кроналу прилететь сюда, - сообщил Люк Трауну, - и допрошу его прямо здесь, на борту «Палача» на орбите над Корусантом. Вы мне понадобитесь вместе с вашими исаламири. 

Он показал адмиралу голографический файл с составленным планом допроса. 

\- Что скажете? 

Траун пробежал глазами документ. 

\- Хороший план, ваше величество. Если позволите, я бы чуть поменял последовательность... 

Люк кивнул, и Траун быстро внёс в текст целый ряд небольших изменений. Голограммы бросали призрачный свет на его лицо, высвечивали наметившуюся складку между бровей. Адмирал выглядел лет на сорок, но был заметно старше. Цвет его кожи на затенённых участках казался темнее, глубже, чем в лучах обычных «жилых» жёлтых солнц — почти сизым. Вот уникальный тип, уже без гнева, холодно размышлял Император, следя за сильными изящными руками адмирала, в белых перчатках, порхающими над световой клавиатурой. Трауну не надо было изучать всё это в тишине и долго думать, как Люку. Он не только гениально мыслил, но и делал это очень быстро. Как кварковый мозг искусственного интеллекта — но результаты были гораздо лучше. Благодаря дару Силы Скайуокеры потрясали галактикой, однако Траун по-своему был не менее одарён. 

\- Вот так. 

Люк хотел было медленно, тщательно ознакомиться с изменениями и задать наводящие вопросы, прежде чем одобрить правки, дабы Траун не думал, что Император принимает все его советы, вообще не глядя. Но в это мгновение ледяной голос в сознании произнёс: _Что? Тратить несколько драгоценных минут своей власти на очевидную и ему, и тебе показуху? Да как ты смеешь?!_

Голос звенел настоящим гневом — глас Палпатина, или, возможно, Вейдера — _отца_ — или даже всех ситхов линии Бейна и всех джедаев, закончившихся на Люке. Они были правы. Флот Чужаков Издалека приближался к их общей галактике двадцать четыре часа в сутки триста шестьдесят восемь корусантских дней в году, не делая ни на миг остановок. Конкретно этих нескольких минут ему когда-то может не хватить. Нет, он не станет их тратить на показуху. 

Люк максимально быстро прочёл документ и сохранил его вместе с правками. 

\- Ещё один пункт, сэр, - сказал Траун. - Я предлагаю провести беседу с Кроналом на «Химере». На «Палаче» у него могут быть свои люди. Даже в присутствии исаламири нельзя будет точно сказать, как всё повернётся. 

\- Его люди? Здесь? 

Но Люк уже понял, что Траун имел в виду. Став Императором, он сделал своим флагманом «разрушитель» отца, практически не меняя состав экипажа. И Кронал, и Айсард, и инквизиторы наверняка здесь держали агентов. Может быть, запрограммированных под глубинным гипнозом, чтобы отец — Дарт Вейдер — не мог увидеть их предательские чувства в Силе. Или ему было всё равно, кто знает. 

\- Несомненно, - согласился с его мыслью Траун. - Они могут быть запрограммированы на что угодно, в том числе на самоубийство и саботаж корабля в интересах Кронала. Найти их всех за остающееся время нереально, сэр. За экипаж «Химеры» я в этом плане более спокоен — она была недостаточно важным кораблём, пока не стала моим. Вряд ли на ней держали таких серьёзных агентов. Скорее уж пару-тройку обычных шпионов, которые не доставят проблем. Всех новичков на «Химере» за год я проконтролировал, там есть люди Айсард, и только. 

\- Принято, адмирал, - сказал Люк. - Вы, конечно, поняли схему? Я буду гостем у вас на «Химере», вы подготовите зал для приёма. Вокруг разместите исаламири непроницаемой сетью. В помещении будут мои гвардейцы, ваш телохранитель-ногри — и их, и его мы туда заранее вышлем, чтобы Кронал не мог по пути на них повлиять — и вы. Я встречу Кронала в ангаре и лично его туда провожу, следя по пути, чтобы он не нагадил в чьём-то мозгу. В ловушке я, как и он, не смогу использовать Силу, но я к этому привык, в отличие от него. Я вырос, почти не пользуясь ею. Я буду задавать ему вопросы — присоединяйтесь, когда считаете нужным. Я не смогу почувствовать ложь через Силу, но вас это не касается, адмирал, ваша интуиция от Силы не зависит. Надеюсь, что Кронал не сможет вас обмануть. Скажете мне, что думаете, без обиняков, словами, мы заодно увидим его реакцию. Если он окажется недоговороспособен, я его там и убью. Думаю, ваша помощь в этом не потребуется, но на всякий случай будьте готовы, возьмите бластер. 

\- Да, сэр, - Траун опять обозначил поклон кивком. Он научился этому жесту субординации то ли у себя на родине, то ли во дворце Палпатина и продолжал его применять, хотя Люк от него поклонов не требовал. Трауну, видимо, было так удобнее. Может быть, он чувствовал себя более защищённым, общаясь с ситхом из обозначенного положения снизу. 

\- Ещё что-нибудь? 

Траун не вставал, и Люк видел, что у него есть какой-то вопрос. Нет, просьба. Надежда сочилась от гранд-адмирала, как свет, очень нежный и очень слабый. О чём бы ни шла речь, он не особенно рассчитывал, что Император скажет «да». И тем не менее эта надежда теплилась. Это ему было важно. 

\- Да, сэр. Через месяц я отбываю на Нирауан. - Траун сделал паузу. - Вы позволите взять с собой Лею? 

Люк молчал. Он вдруг потерял все слова. 

С тех пор, как он передал сестру Трауну — _подарил — чтобы покарать её_ — он спросил о ней раза три, формально. Больше они об этом не говорили. 

\- Зачем? 

Траун опустил взгляд. Люк понял, что ему невыносимо будет слышать «нет», хотя он, несомненно, не подаст и виду.

\- Она беременна, сэр. Наши дети должны родиться через полгода. - Траун поднял глаза и посмотрел на него, повелителя, со спокойной надеждой. - Я хотел бы видеть, как родятся мои дети. Как они растут.

Люк поднялся на ноги, резко отодвинув кресло, вышел из-за стола и отошёл к обзорному экрану. 

\- Молчите, - приказал он Трауну, слыша, как собственный голос звенит от ярости. Она затуманила взор и сгущалась лишающей разума пеленой. В сердце ярости было нечто худшее — склизкая, подлая злоба. Люку необходимо было с ней справиться, иначе... ситх его знает. 

Ситх. 

Он схватил эту нить, ведущую из тумана в ясность: я ситх, глупая жажда мести — звон Тёмной стороны, не знающей, где берега. 

_Он отнял у тебя Лею_ , ехидно откликнулась Тьма. _Ну какие тут берега?_

_Бред. Я сам её отдал_ , сказал себе Люк. 

_Я её, тварь тупая, ему навязал._

***

_Моя сестра_ , думал он, _сестра_. И вспоминал её волосы, эти чудесные и блестящие косы, причёски сказочной девы. Лучистые глаза, полные тайн и обещаний, нежную шею и небольшую прелестную грудь. Когда она, сбросив походную одежду, опять облачалась в свои воздушные платья, тонкая ткань обрисовывала соски. Пилот Альянса Люк Скайуокер сходил по ним с ума почти четыре года, ласкал эти груди в фантазиях и во сне, а Лея смеялась, несколько раз его целовала — обычно в щёку и в лоб, лишь однажды в губы — и обещала себя, играя, ему и Хану. Обоим.

Люк, _тот_ Люк, ничуть на неё за это не злился. Она была для него вне критики, вне сомнений. Словно прохладное и прекрасное третье солнце, подаренное судьбой Татуину и превращающее пустыню в рай. 

Император Скайуокер — Дарт Найт — так уже не думал. 

Он надёжно упрятал Хана назад в карбонит — сохраннее будет — и явился к пленённой сестре полгода спустя после взятия власти, после Эндора. Пришёл в её роскошную тюрьму, особые дворцовые покои, намереваясь взять всё, что хотел. Что принадлежало ему, императору, ситху, жертве Леиного кокетства, по праву. 

Она улыбнулась призывно и чуть его не убила. 

Он помнил каждое мгновение: как вошёл к ней, приподнявшейся с постели; как засияло её лицо — то была искренняя радость, вот только он сразу не понял, какая мысль её вызвала — как Лея поднялась, лёгким движением поправила причёску, откинула назад плечи, потупила взгляд; как он шагнул к ней — ближе, ближе — как обнял, целуя в губы и в шею, обнял со страстью, сильно и грубо. Это его и спасло: Лея не смогла как следует размахнуться длинной серебряной шпилькой, которую вытащила из волос. Она целилась между рёбер, в сердце, но остриё соскользнуло по рёбрам вниз, разорвав кожу и мышцы. 

Он оттолкнул её, как змею, далеко на кровать, чтобы не касаться её. Чтобы не убить. 

\- Люк? - рассмеялась она. - Что ты, братец? Иди ко мне! - И подняла шпильку, безумно, радостно улыбаясь. 

Император молчал, чувствуя только холодный шок и горячую кровь, стекающую под его рубашкой на пояс. Он чуть было не погиб от шпильки. 

\- Подонок, - ласково сказала Лея, когда поняла, что он на неё не бросится, не предоставит второго шанса. - Я лучше лягу под этого синемордого нелюдя, чем под тебя. 

Дарт Найт взмахнул алым сейбером и срубил шпильку у основания. Лея ойкнула и выпустила раскалённый конец, теперь бесполезный. Дарт Найт представил, как разорвёт на ней платье, сломит сопротивление и возьмёт её, сотворит с Леей всё то, о чём мечтал много лет. Будет с ней это делать целую ночь, и следующую ночь, и следующую - … 

Нет. 

Он не желал презирать себя аж настолько. 

\- Синемордого нелюдя, значит, - сказал он. - К нему и пойдёшь.

И действительно приказал отвести Лею к Трауну под надёжной охраной, облачив её в тонкое платье, которое ничего не скрывало и под которым не было ничего. Военачальник-экзот был тем, кто окончательно разгромил Альянс, завершив зачистку Империи от мятежа по приказу Люка — что ж, пускай наслаждается пленной. 

Когда её привезли в дом на склоне Манараи, подаренный Трауну Палпатином, гранд-адмирал как раз был у Люка на совещании. 

\- Хотел сделать вам сюрприз, - сказал Император, - но вам сюрпризы не нравятся. 

Траун молчал. В этот момент Люк не мог ничего прочесть ни у него на лице, ни в мыслях. 

\- Если она сбежит от вас или убьёт вас, я разрублю на куски Хана Соло, - продолжал Император. - И всех альдераанцев, которых смогу достать. Так ей и передайте, вам же спокойнее будет. Спите с ней каждый день. Или каждую ночь, или по утрам, как хотите. Она предпочла вас мне, - этого он решил не скрывать, - так что вы ей, надеюсь, понравитесь. Будьте с ней осторожны — меня она попыталась зарезать. Лучше свяжите. 

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - сказал Траун. - Предоставить записи? 

Люк не понял. 

\- Записи изнасилований, - уточнил адмирал спокойно, как будто спрашивал о докладе. - Прислать их вам, сэр? 

Люка Скайуокера, джедая и коммандера Альянса, это бы просто похоронило, но Дарта Найта не так легко было сбить с толку. 

\- Не стоит, - ответил он. - Просто наслаждайтесь. Вы здесь были практически одиноки. 

Люк знал, что на Нирауане у Трауна есть постоянный партнёр — пожилой имперский офицер по имени Восс Парк. Они не скрывали там своей связи, хотя и не афишировали её. Именно Парк когда-то снял Трауна с забытого Силой куска скалы, где его бросили умирать его соплеменники-чиссы, которых он раздражал своей правотой. Восс Парк привёз его в Империю, представил ко двору. Траун был верен этому стареющему, лысеющему человеку уже четверть века — столько же, сколько знал его. Они даже обменялись кольцами. Здесь, в Империи, Траун носил кольцо, не снимая. Люк узнал обо всём этом из доклада Айсард. Она не испытывала к Парку ревности, и Парк не стал бы ревновать Трауна к ней. Отношения адмирала с Айсард были другой природы. Против развлечений с пленной Парк тоже вряд ли бы возразил. 

Но дети...

***

\- Дети?

\- Лея ждёт двойню, сэр. Девочка и мальчик.

Как сама Лея с Люком. Двое детей, наверняка сенситивы. Люк их уже видел, нащупывал тени их жизней в потоках будущего, которое прозревал. Это ему помогало справиться с яростью — он работал. Смотрел в грядущее и слушал призрачные голоса. 

_Вот он, твой шанс_ , шептал мёртвый наставник, Сидиус, _шанс уже навсегда отдать её прочь, избавиться от больной любви, твоего уязвимого места, мой ученик_. 

_Отошли сестру_ , вторил Вейдер, _пусть улетает с ним на Нирауан; она — твоя слабость, голое место, куда укусит змея_. 

_Лея — твоя безнадёжная привязанность_ , неожиданно соглашался с ситхами Бен Кеноби; _ты должен её отпустить, Люк, ты должен стать настоящим..._

Императором. 

Джедаем.

Ситхом. 

\- Да, - произнёс он, дивясь, насколько это легко. - Разумеется. Забирайте её с собой. Она ваша, Траун, я вам её подарил. 

_Совсем. Навсегда._

\- Ещё что-то? 

\- Могу я на ней жениться, сэр? 

Ну вот. Адмирал снова его удивил. 

\- Как вы объясните это Парку? 

Траун моргнул. 

\- Дети не могут родиться вне брака, сэр. Я так не обойдусь с моими детьми. Восс поймёт. 

\- Надеюсь. Надеюсь, он вас не застрелит из ревности, адмирал. Женитесь, если вам надо. Имейте в виду, любимый мужчина Леи, мятежник, пират и контрабандист, висит у меня в карбоните в библиотеке. Учтите это. И шпильку. 

Траун отвесил поклон, на этот раз более глубокий. 

\- Вам нужно ещё что-нибудь? Говорите. 

Люк чувствовал себя почти свободным, лёгким и... светлым. Светлым, да. Он понимал, что очень великодушен, может быть, даже слишком, но не ощущал по этому поводу ни опасения, ни гордыни. Одно облегчение, будто банта свалилась с плеч. 

\- Таргетер, - сказал адмирал. - Подруга Леи, Винтер Ретрак-Органа. Она... 

\- Забирайте, - махнул рукой Люк; чем дальше бывшие соратники от него будут, тем лучше. - Главное, помните: все эти люди, которых вы держите за драгоценный ресурс и спасаете от расстрела, уже устроили заговор и мятеж в империи Палпатина. Им ничего не стоит сделать это и в Империи Руки. Берегите себя, адмирал, вы мне ещё понадобитесь. Много лет. Если кто-то из них предаст вас, предаст Империю снова, убейте его. Это касается и моей сестры. 

\- Да, сэр.

***

Исанн Айсард ждала Трауна в ангаре, чтобы отправиться на Корусант с ним вместе. Шагнула ему навстречу, алая фигура к белой, тихо улыбаясь. С помолвкой отчего-то поздравлять не стала, хотя Люк был уверен — она прослушивала его кабинет и знала, что здесь случилось.

Траун коснулся её плеча и проводил на борт своего катера, очень изящно, по-рыцарски. Люк наблюдал за ними посредством камер слежения, а когда шлюз закрылся, продолжил наблюдение очами Силы. Разговор и решение навсегда отказаться от Леи выбили его из колеи, лишили сил продолжать работу. Люк чувствовал себя невесомым и выжатым, словно фрукт на завтрак. Он собирался отследить поездку Трауна домой, на Манараи, и его встречу с Леей. В последний раз её видеть перед отлётом. Люк ещё не очень хорошо владел ситхским искусством дальнозора. Если он не упустит Трауна из виду сейчас, потом будет легче смотреть внутрь дома. 

На катере адмирал и Айсард времени не теряли. Они выпили по стакану нирауанского сидра, отправились в душ и там занялись сексом, лаская друг друга под струями ароматной воды. Идеальная пара, отметил Люк; Исанн, конечно, чудовище, но красавица — глаз не оторвать. Особенно без мундира. Трауна эта гадюка почему-то ещё не кусала, он к ней нашёл подход. Почему бы ему не жениться на ней? Почему мятежница? Нелюдь решил с Императором породниться? Рассчитывает что-то с этого получить? Не отдавай мысль о Лее горечью, Люку бы стало смешно. 

Двое в душе, закончив, отправились в спальную каюту. Траун откинулся на подушки и предоставил себя в распоряжение Айсард. Она снова вызвала у него желание, лаская руками и ртом, а потом оседлала сверху. 

_Полегче, адмирал, Лее так ничего не останется, а ведь у вас с ней свадьба._ Люк посмеивался про себя и исследовал, насколько мог, судьбу племянницы и племянника. Ученики. Вот они, двое будущих ситхов... или один. Кажется, только у девочки были настоящие способности, мальчик — пустышка. Неважно, найдутся другие адепты. Он не собирался следовать правилу Бейна, где единственный ученик убивал учителя, чтобы занять его место. Люк намеревался править долго, мудро, выиграть войну против Чужаков Издалека и уйти в Силу когда-нибудь лет через сто, примерно так, как Йода — спокойно, достойно, будучи окружённым учениками, в своей постели. Вот в чём успех, а не в паранойе и одиночестве, понял, Бейн? 

Айсард запрокинула голову, раскачиваясь на теле Трауна. Тёмные влажные волосы липли к её белоснежным плечам и спине. Адмирал играл с её грудями, круглыми, изумительной формы, одной рукой, а второй держал за бедро, помогая двигаться на его члене. Они стонали, насыщаясь друг другом, как голодные звери, дорвавшиеся до пищи. Люк это знал, улавливая их эмоции в Силе, но ничего не слышал — его дальнозор был несовершенен. 

Исанн судорожно вздохнула, всхлипнула и упала на грудь своего любовника. Траун перевернулся, придерживая её, подмял под себя и вонзился в неё неожиданно глубоко и сильно. Она закричала, а адмирал продолжал. Айсард кричала с каждым его движением, испытывая, очевидно, что-то невероятное. Мяла его плечи и спину, обнимала, как тонущая, прижимала к себе. Почему-то не оцарапала, даже в последний момент, на вершине, когда Траун припал губами к её губам и опустился на её тело всем весом, содрогаясь от блаженства. 

Они лежали, гладили и обнимали друг друга, перевернувшись на бок, глаза в глаза, пока связующий их в Силе жар не спал до ровного золотого тепла. Слуга-дроид принёс глованское искристое вино, и они пили, сидя в постели рядом, теперь уже не как любовники. Позы больше напоминали друзей, которые расслаблялись в бане. Или солдат в казарме. _Хотел бы я так уметь_ , с белой, не ситхской завистью думал Люк, потерявший друзей, когда он обрёл Империю; _всё вот это. Хотел бы я тоже быть не один_. И, _с Леей у него было так же? Или он всё же её насиловал, как я хотел?_

_О Сила, я действительно того хотел. На самом деле._

_Кажется, не вышло. Хорошо._

 

Они расстались в военном порту. Айсард улетела в штаб-квартиру ИР, а Траун подозвал официальный кэб с имперским гербом и отправился в незнакомый Люку район Корусанта, по виду очень богатый. Там он зашёл в галерею, отыскал ювелирный бутик и купил два кольца из белого золота. Своё кольцо он примерил, а Леино выбрал на глаз. Кольца были простые, матовые и изящные, без камней и узора. 

Если кто-то заснял адмирала в бутике, будут слухи, подумал Люк. Бульварная пресса вконец очумеет, гадая, кто же его невеста. Наверняка решат, что Айсард. 

Люк улыбнулся. 

 

Кэб вошёл в плавную дугу, снижаясь к затянутому дымкой склону Манараи, и он наконец увидел сестру. Лея стояла на террасе, тёмная маленькая фигурка на желтоватом камне, и ждала Трауна. Люк сразу понял — ждала. В руках у неё не было датапада, книги или чашки кафа, она не сидела, дремля, за белым мраморным столиком под навесом. Стояла у низких резных перил, опираясь на них рукой, и смотрела в небо, откуда должен был снизойти домой адмирал. Ветер всколыхнул полы её коричневого пончо, когда она обернулась, следя за кэбом, который завис над внешним двором поместья и опустился на посадочную площадку.

**Лея**

С террасы открывался великолепный вид: плавный, в сизо-зелёной дымке склон Манараи с плывущими в воздухе замками эксклюзивных отелей и ресторанов; голубое в сирень озеро, в котором она купалась с Трауном ночью, месяц назад, когда узнала, что беременна; ведущие к нему песчаные дорожки серпантина и окружающий гору, как океан, город-мир. Космос земных огней. Она покинет его через месяц — или останется здесь, без защиты от Люка, если он так решил.

Нет, он решил иначе. Лея увидела кэб, отделившийся от редкого потока транспорта и дрон над стеной, разделяющей гору и город, и наблюдала за ним, как за птицей, пока не рассмотрела имперский герб. Кэб снизился к дому, зашёл на посадку, и Лея поспешила вниз, во внешний двор, инстинктивно положа руку на уже заметно круглящийся под пончо и серебристым платьем живот. Теоретически она могла сейчас узнать, что Траун взять её с собой не сможет, что она останется на Корусанте заложницей вместе с детьми, игрушкой Императора и его злобы — но эта возможность не вызывала страха. Она казалась дальней, призрачной, словно бледная скибка одной из лун на светлом прозрачном небе. 

\- Мы летим, - сказал он, едва ступив на землю. 

Лея стояла молча, вдруг осознав, что всё это время не боялась. Весь день. Как будто знала, что Люк выпустит её из рук. Предвидение? 

\- Вы не рады? - спросил Траун, глядя на неё сверху вниз своими бездонными алыми глазами. 

\- Нет... Я просто... - она сделала неопределённый жест рукой. - Всё в порядке. 

Это было не совсем так. Что-то невидимое давило ей на лицо, на грудь. Только что появилось — тёмный тяжёлый взгляд. Люк? 

\- Вы что-то чувствуете в Силе? 

\- Я никогда не чувствовала Силу, - Лея повернулась к нему боком, глядя искоса, чтобы ощущать себя не такой маленькой рядом с ним, высоким и сильным. - Эта часть крови досталась Люку.

Траун ещё миг смотрел на неё, потом приобнял за плечи и повёл в дом, где Тешити и дроиды уже накрывали стол к ужину. Лея обрадовалась, скрывшись под куполом исаламири от той неприятной тяжести. Исаламири забивали ее собственное восприятие, неожиданно обострившееся с беременностью, но оно того стоило. 

\- Ваша подруга Винтер летит с нами, - сообщил Траун. 

Лея остановилась. Он выжидающе смотрел на неё, словно изучал. 

\- Второй гарнитур, - сказала она. - Золотой с лазурью. Он мне действительно не подходит, вы верно сказали. Он для неё, для Винтер. 

Два дня назад она ещё не знала, что Винтер жива. Траун предложил ей выбрать комплект украшений, пригласил в дом ювелира. Лея выбрала скромный, хоть и дорогой — серебро с бриллиантами, и второй — пышный, из золота с турмалином. 

\- Чудесно, - сказал Траун, когда она надела серебряный гарнитур. И добавил: - Второй комплект не совсем в вашем стиле. 

Лея закусила губу — ишь, арбитр вкуса нашёлся! - и упрямо спрятала выбранные гарнитуры в тумбочку. Траун без возражений оплатил оба. Теперь, стоя с ним рядом в гостиной у входа в обеденный зал, она осознала, что золотые серьги с турмалином, подвеска, кольцо и браслет были как раз в стиле Винтер Антиллес. 

\- У неё ничего не будет, когда её привезут из тюрьмы, - оправдываясь, заявила Лея. - Как не было и у меня. Вы не обижены? 

Он покачал головой, всё так же интенсивно изучая её взглядом. Лея легко отдала бы свой новенький гарнитур, чтобы узнать, что он думал в такие моменты. 

\- Винтер очень красивая, - сказала она. - Вам понравится. 

И чуть было не прикусила язык. 

\- Думаю, у меня в жизни достаточно красоты, - тихо сказал Траун. 

\- Чисто эстетически, - нашлась Лея. - Вам ведь нравится вид красивых людей? И других существ. Вы сами так говорили. 

Он молчал, но молчание было полно согласия. И чего-то ещё. Снисхождения? Любопытства? 

\- Ей куда больше подходит титул принцессы, чем мне. Вот увидите. Она будет услаждать ваш взор. 

И, может быть, его чресла, когда Лее настанет время рожать. Она была уверена, что подруга поможет и в этом. Ей не впервой. Когда-то, лет девять-десять назад, они с Винтер уже делили мужчину — первого в жизни Леи, зелтронского цитариста, и это помогло ей не влюбиться, оставить дружбу на первом месте, дела, борьбу. Может быть, и на этот раз... 

\- Пойдёмте ужинать, - сказал Траун.

***

Когда её привезли к нему в ошейнике и на цепи, полуголую, в платьице проститутки — всё это по приказу её собственного брата — самого Трауна не было дома. Ей пришлось почти три часа ждать в гостиной. Было прохладно, Лея зябла, а офицер с «Палача», который держал её цепь, раздевал и насиловал её глазами.

\- Хотите секса? - почти безнадёжно спросила она, когда прошло полтора часа. - Можете взять меня, если хотите. Прямо здесь. - Небрежным жестом указав на диван, она повернулась к шестерым штурмовикам. - И вы тоже. По очереди — сначала он, потом вы. Только оставьте меня после этого, уходите.

Штурмовики молчали, почти не двигаясь, а офицер покачал головой. Лея провела рукой по груди под прозрачной тканью и слегка раздвинула ноги. Если бы они согласились и, отымев её, оставили одну, она могла бы бежать. По крайней мере, попытаться выхватить оружие у одного из них. 

Это было ещё до того, как Люк пригрозил растерзать Хана и выживших альдераанцев, если она сбежит; теперь, три месяца спустя, ей было странно, что она сама об этом не подумала. Новый Люк, Дарт Найт, заставил её чуть иначе посмотреть на Палпатина. Старый упырь заслужил всю ненависть, которую Лея к нему питала, но он по крайней мере не приводил свои угрозы в исполнение в буквальном смысле. Людей, которых он грозил растоптать или порвать в клочья, расстреливали, если ловили, или отправляли на Кессель. Дарт Найт же питал архаичную страсть к буквализму: изменников-офицеров, которых он пригрозил бросить в пасть сарлакка, действительно туда и бросили. 

Лея, которая провела семь месяцев в изоляции, про сарлакка не знала. Траун её впоследствии просветил. Вернувшись домой в тот день, он увидел живой подарок в своей гостиной — и так смотрел, будто бы перед ним не красивая молодая женщина, а неожиданное препятствие, которое надо преодолеть. 

\- Придётся вам ещё немного подождать, - сказал он офицеру и охране. 

И вышел — чтобы вызвать своих людей и подготовить её покои, как Лея потом узнала. Пока подчинённые Трауна наскоро превращали комнату с санузлом в тюрьму, ей и её сопровождению принесли напитки и предложили освежиться.

\- Мне холодно, - заявила Лея, осмелев от выпитого кафа. 

\- Он тебя согреет, - усмехнулся офицер. 

\- Каждую ночь, - добавил высокий темнокожий штурмовик, который смотрел на неё неотрывно, с бездонной ненавистью, и отказался выпить. - Хотел бы я это сделать. 

\- У вас был шанс, - сказала Лея. 

\- Вместе со всем подразделением, - продолжал солдат, будто не услышав. Его взгляд был страшен. - Императору надо было отдать тебя в армейский бордель. Мой брат служил на первой Звезде Смерти, сука. 

Лея почла за лучшее промолчать. Не напоминать же ему о том, что первую Звезду Смерти взорвал его дорогой Император лично. 

\- Может быть, мне ещё повезёт, - сказал штурмовик, - и ты попадёшь в бордель, когда Траун с тобой закончит. 

Одна из служанок вошла в гостиную с большим тёмным пледом в руках и обернула им Лею. 

\- Гранд-адмирал благодарит вас, - сказала она охране. - Вы свободны. 

И сняла с Леи пристёгнутый к цепи ошейник. Штурмовики напялили шлемы, офицер поправил фуражку, и они вышли. 

\- Меня зовут Гири, - сказала служанка. Это была девушка чуть выше Леи, в традиционном пепельно-голубом платье важной прислуги в богатых домах и совершенным, сильным, как у андроида-манекена, телом. - Ваша комната скоро будет готова. До тех пор я составлю вам компанию. 

Лея повела плечами. Плед был уютный, мягкий и тёплый.

\- Он жесток? - спросила она. Может, служанка поделится с ней информацией. 

\- Нет, если принять наиболее осмысленное словарное определение жестокости.

\- Какое это? 

Служанка была спокойна и отстранена. Лее показалось, что она её уже где-то видела. 

\- Осознанное причинение страданий неприемлемым в данной культуре способом, - пояснила Гири.

\- Значит, приемлемым способом — не жестокость? 

\- При расширении определения термин теряет практический смысл. 

Лее вдруг вспомнилась... Гири? Нет, Гури. Андроид-телохранитель Ксизора. Точно. Вот где она всё это видела. 

\- Вы машина? - спросила она. 

\- Да. 

Второй по счёту мужчина, покушающийся на её тело, держит в охране такого андроида. Совпадение? 

\- Мне надо в туалет, - пожаловалась Лея. 

Гири жестом пригласила её встать и повела по дому перед собой, указывая, куда идти. В освежителе она встала в дверях, не сводя с Леи взгляда.

\- Уйдите, - сказала Лея. - Пожалуйста. 

Гири покачала головой.

\- Я всего лишь машина, поэтому вам нет смысла стыдиться. Я вас охраняю. 

\- От чего? - Лее хотелось плакать. 

\- От всего, начиная с вас самой. 

\- От него тоже? 

Лея представила себе, как Траун будет её насиловать, держать её руки, бить по лицу, а андроид — стоять в дверях и смотреть, вот так же. Ей захотелось вдруг стать какой-нибудь мелкой дрянью, например, молодой дианогой, и ускользнуть в канализацию. Куда угодно, как угодно.

\- Вы неверно оцениваете адмирала, - сказала Гири. 

Сделав свои дела, Лея наполнила ванну, сбросила отвратительное платье и больше часа просидела в мягкой, подогревающейся воде. Взбила вокруг себя пену и опустилась по нос, будто ища защиты. В комфортабельной тюрьме, куда её поместил Люк, она от нечего делать брила подмышки и ноги и теперь жалела об этом. Может быть, Трауну бы не понравилась волосатая женщина? У него была репутация обладателя тонкого вкуса. 

Он просто-напросто приказал бы Гири выбрить её, скорее всего. Привести для него в порядок. Лея решила этого избежать — к чему ещё одно унижение? - и привела себя в полный порядок сама, насколько смогла. 

Когда она вышла из освежителя, домашняя тюрьма была готова. Комната как комната, на первый взгляд, даже приятная — но Лея, окинув её намётанным глазом, поняла: ей самой отсюда не выйти. Мягкая мебель без пружин, которые можно было бы использовать как оружие, бластеростойкие стёкла, решётки на окнах. Никаких съёмных панелей в стенах. Широкая, на двоих-троих постель со стальным изножьем и изголовьем — Трауну будет удобно её привязывать. Два одеяла. 

Что ж, одно было хорошо: он явно не намеревался жить в комнате вместе с нею. Будет трахать, отдыхать и уходить. Хорошо. 

Гири позвала ещё одну служанку, пожилую деваронианку, и та принесла Лее новые вещи, в том числе роговую расчёску, идеально подходящую для её волос. Лучше от этого не стало. Или стало? Купание, медленное высушивание, расчёсывание и укладка волос заняли её чем-то, позволили сконцентрироваться на сиюминутном, не думать о наступающей ночи. Потом всё это кончилось. Лея надела белую пижаму и свернулась калачиком на краю кровати. 

\- Я не хочу есть, - сказала она, когда деваронианка принесла ужин.

Поднос опять унесли. 

Она лежала в каком-то полубреду — то ли отчаяние, то ли страх — и сама не могла понять, почему ей так плохо. Траун будет не первым её мужчиной, и даже не третьим. Она ведь уже примирилась с тем, как ужасно Люк её предал. Траун, по крайней мере, не предавал никого. Он всегда был имперцем.

Он был экзотом. 

Человекоподобный экзот с синей кожей — холодной, словно у трупа? Красные монохроматические глаза. Как у хищной твари. 

Аж пробирает, так неприятно. 

Нет. Страшно. 

Люк отдал её какому-то упырю. 

 

Настала ночь, и упырь пришёл к ней в постель. 

С собой он принёс верёвку и что-то, похожее на кинжал в ножнах. На нём была только пижама, белая, как у Леи, яркая на фоне его синей кожи. Когда он схватил её руки, чтобы связать, Лея даже не среагировала. Веки у неё падали от чугунной усталости, будто она не спала трое суток. Он стягивал её лодыжки мягким толстым тросиком, привязывал к изножию, притягивал запястья к изголовью, а Лея только вяло удивлялась. Как это он собирается её взять? Для этого нужно раздвинуть женщине ноги. Или он по другой части? Неправильно положил, на спину. 

Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что он действительно по другой части. Совсем другой. Сядет рядом и будет резать её ножом, методично, спокойно. Или сигаретами прижигать... Почему «или»? «И». 

Ей стало страшно. Она даже двинуться не могла. Не то чтобы это имело смысл — связал он её надёжно. 

Траун подёргал путы, пощупал узлы и явно остался доволен. Он укрыл Лею пледом, взял со стола кинжал и освободил от ножен. 

Не декоративный. Оружие боевое. 

Траун подошёл к кровати с другой стороны, залез под своё одеяло и положил кинжал между собой и Леей. Опустился на подушку, шепнул что-то, и свет погас. 

Она в самом деле была для него препятствием. 

 

В ту первую ночь Лея была настолько измучена, что уснула тут же, как только поняла, что насилие отменяется. Она даже не слышала, как Траун встал и ушёл на рассвете. Явилась Гири, сняла путы, это и разбудило. Лея вздохнула, свернулась калачиком и проспала до полудня. 

Её ждал завтрак и книги. Целая стопка настоящих, дорогих книг на бумаге, на разный вкус. Древний набуанский роман. Современный кореллианский. Политические мемуары. Повести и стихи. 

На книги у неё с детства не было времени. 

 

Страх за день куда-то делся, пропал. Лея приняла ванну, поела, пыталась читать, но в основном спала в постели, на своей половине, избегая касаться того места, где лежал Траун. Она чувствовала оттуда запах одеколона, очень-очень слабый. Под вечер, когда она встала с кровати к ужину, постель сменили. Запах ушёл. 

За полночь Траун вернулся. 

\- Почему вы так делаете? - спросила Лея, когда он снова её связал.

\- Из-за вашей шпильки, - неожиданно ответил он.

У него был волнующий голос, тёмный баритон. Очень мужской и совершенно человеческий. Руки тёплые, как у людей. Не труп, это точно. 

\- Да, но зачем? 

Она недоумевала. 

Он лёг и опять положил между ними нож. Свет отключился.  
Некоторое время они лежали молча. 

\- Траун?.. 

\- Император приказал мне спать с вами каждый день, - сказал он во тьме. - Я так и делаю. 

 

Лее понадобилось два дня, чтобы отойти от шока. Вернувшись к своему обыкновенному состоянию духа, она обнаружила, что не может спать связанной. 

\- Траун? Мне нужно в туалет.

Он молчал встал и развязал её. В освежитель за ней не пошёл, спасибо. 

\- У меня нос чешется. 

И задница, и пятка, и плечо, и ухо... Так иногда бывает — ляжешь, спать хочешь, а надо чесаться то тут, то там. Не потому, что грязная, просто нервы. 

\- Траун?.. У меня затекли руки. 

По пальцам бежали мурашки. Связывал он правильно, без повреждений, но часы с вытянутыми над головой руками всё равно не проходили даром. 

В шестую ночь Лея была готова кричать. Или смеяться и плакать.

\- Развяжите меня. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Я не могу так спать, мне плохо. Всё чешется. Я не могу даже повернуться на бок. 

Он снова встал и развязал её, стоически, спокойно, молча. 

\- Чешитесь. 

Она почесала висок и скулу, затылок, правое ухо. Маленькие раздражения вспыхивали на коже то тут, то там — «почеши меня! и меня!» Лея размяла пальцы, почесала голень и колено. 

\- Может быть, это аллергия, - задумчиво сказал Траун.

\- На что?

\- На меня. 

\- Не говорите глупостей, - огрызнулась она, - на человека не бывает аллергий. 

О. 

Он же не человек. 

Или..? 

Лея подняла голову и оглядела его, по-новому. 

Человек. Синекожий, правда. Мужчина с военной выправкой. Да, и глаза, но она к ним уже привыкла. В полутьме спальни, вблизи, под красным светом были видны и радужка, и зрачок. Лицо... как у воина или бога на древних картинах. На мозаиках с Коррибана, тамошних барельефах. 

\- Давайте как-нибудь иначе, - сказала она. - Вы можете просто спать в смежной комнате. Это почти то же самое. 

Он покачал головой. 

\- Я нарушу приказ. 

\- Вы и так его нарушаете. 

Он молчал, а потом сказал: 

\- Не буквально. 

\- Послушайте, зачем вам это? Просто скажите Люку, что я вам не нравлюсь. 

\- Нет, - отмёл он её предложение. - Это может вызвать его гнев. И на меня, и на вас. Он отдаст вас кому-то другому — например, Зинджу. Или того хуже, Тремейну. Или и в самом деле в бордель. 

\- Вам-то что? 

Гранд-адмирал Траун на пару с Люком Скайуокером уничтожил Восстание. Он утвердил власть Империи в цивилизованном космосе и нёс её стяг в Неизведанные Регионы. Лея не могла понять, какое ему дело до её судьбы. 

\- Хотелось бы этого избежать, по ряду причин. 

\- Каких причин? 

Он молча смотрел на неё своими глазами ночного зверя. Лея уже думала, что он не даст ей больше ни крупицы информации, когда он сказал: 

\- Причин, связанных с душевным состоянием Императора. И с атмосферой в Империи с целом. 

Вот как.

\- Его состояние, - сказала она, - всё равно не будет отличаться от состояния Палпатина. Это неизбежно. 

\- Позже, - заметил Траун. - Есть ещё время. 

\- Сколько? - вскинулась Лея. Теперь, когда она видела, что он всё понимает, её погасший было гнев на него как на слугу империи зла разгорелся снова. 

\- Лет двадцать. Он старается не соскользнуть. Тридцать, если я смогу на него влиять. 

\- А дальше? 

\- Неважно. Этого хватит. 

\- На что? 

Он промолчал и снова взялся за верёвку. Лея не сопротивлялась.

\- Почему здесь так душно? - спросила она некоторое время спустя. 

Это была, кажется, не совсем духота. Странное чувство, будто неосязаемое покрывало на лице, над головой. В доме было что-то необычное. Силовые щиты? 

Он встал и, не включая свет, проверил температуру и влажность в комнате. Что-то отрегулировал и снова лёг. Стало суше, но то чувство никуда не делось. 

\- Всё ещё душно, - сказала Лея. 

\- Нет, - ответил он, не вставая. - Это не духота. Вы чувствительны к Силе. 

Лея не могла понять, какое отношение одно имеет к другому.

\- У меня опять руки чешутся. И лицо. 

Он повернулся на бок, лицом к ней. 

\- Вы не даёте мне спать, принцесса. Уже пятый час утра. 

\- _Я_ _вам_ спать не даю? Это вы меня связали. 

Она лежала на спине с руками, притянутыми к изголовью, и едва могла повернуть к нему голову. 

\- У меня нет выбора, - ответил он. 

\- Нет? Есть. - _Не служить империи, например._ \- Вы когда-нибудь пробовали спать связанным? 

\- Если я развяжу вас, вы попытаетесь меня убить? 

\- Нет, - соврала она. 

\- Лжёте. 

\- Всё равно развяжите, - сказала она. - Уберите нож, и мне будет нечем убить вас. Зачем вы его сюда принесли на кровать? 

\- Это символ. 

\- Чего?! - нет, он был невыносим. 

\- Того, что я вас не взял. Не совершил над вами насилие, как хотел ваш брат. 

\- Лучше бы просто взяли, - сказала она. 

И поняла, что на самом деле так думает. Её страх перед ним прошёл, глаза и кожа нелюдя-чужака уже перестали иметь значение. Ей нравились его лицо и голос. Ей хотелось спать, но спать в путах она не могла. И ему не давала. Значит... 

\- Нет, Лея, - сказал он. - Вам было бы... плохо. 

\- Уже нет. Траун, я к вам привыкла. Я больше вас не боюсь. 

\- ...Этого недостаточно. 

\- Я спать хочу, мне этого достаточно. 

Кроме того, секс помог бы ей завоевать его доверие, чтобы сбежать. Об этом она умолчала. Траун встал и развязал её, сначала ноги. Чувствуя его лёгкие касания на лодыжках, Лея подумала, что он таки решил взять её, и лоно у неё предательски заныло в предвкушении. Траун, однако же, развязал ей руки, забрал нож и просто ушёл. 

Лея разочарованно смотрела ему вслед. А ещё вояка. 

Неужели обиделся? 

Она прошлась по комнате, размялась, снова приняла душ и легла. Всё это разбередило её — их слова, его руки, светящиеся глаза, человеческие и звериные, как у демона. Она не могла ни заснуть, ни проснуться как следует и попыталась ласкать себя, представляя, как сильный мужчина терзает и мнёт её тело — возможно, Фенн Шиса, последний её любовник. 

Но в полусне у Фенна были алые глаза. 

 

Заснуть как следует удалось уже поздним утром, и Лея проснулась после полудня. Она перекатилась на Траунову половину постели и легла лицом в подушку, вдыхая его запах. Приятный. Вставать не хотелось. В доме постоянно жило несколько слуг, но никто, кроме Гири, не разговаривал с ней. Даже Сурта, деваронианка, которая — в сопровождении Гири — ей приносила еду. Её ждал ещё один день одуряющей скуки в тюрьме. 

Траун пришёл очень поздно, шёл уже четвёртый час утра. Лея читала древний роман, лёжа на животе на кровати. 

\- Сонно выглядите, адмирал. Вы спали в другом месте?

\- Пришлось. 

И он указал ей на освежитель. 

\- А как же приказ? 

\- Я здесь. 

\- Предложение всё ещё в силе, - сказала она, сходив в туалет. 

Траун молча усадил её на кровать и стал связывать. Лея тоненько замычала сквозь сжатые зубы, а когда он принялся за её ноги, открыто расхохоталась. 

\- Вам что, не нравятся женщины, Траун? 

\- Вы мне не нравитесь, Лея. 

Она опять лежала навзничь, спутанная, как добыча. Вот только пользоваться охотник не станет. Ну что за бред. 

\- А почему? 

\- Вы предательница, - сказал он, - мятежница и убийца. 

И потушил свет. 

\- «А на обед суп, роти и компот», - передразнила она. Его неестественная выдержка вызывала в ней детское озорство. - На себя посмотрите. 

Он не ответил, и она добавила:

\- Я по крайней мере у себя дома.

\- Я тоже. - Он повернул к ней голову; глаза горели в темноте. - Я дома. 

Ей вдруг показалось, что он не здесь. Он говорил откуда-то издалека. Из открытого космоса меж систем, или дальше — межгалактического пространства без звёзд. Это и было «здесь». Его дом. 

Ночь тянулась невыносимо. 

 

Ей снились беспокойные сны. Она и Хан лежали в постели, без карбонита, без пут. Вокруг не было ничего, пустота, только тусклый свет звёзд, погибших эоны назад. Она поворачивалась, тянулась к нему, чтобы обнять, зарыться лицом ему в грудь, дать и получить хоть немного тепла, но он ускользал. Не двигаясь — между ними лежало слишком большое пространство. Слишком много всего, а она ползла слишком... медленно? Слабо? Никак не могла коснуться. Не уходи, попросила она, и он открыл глаза, красные и горячие, словно старые звёзды. 

 

\- Прекратите. 

Голос Трауна вырвал её изо сна. Она некоторое время гадала, не приснилось ли ей и это. 

\- Вы что-то сказали? - шепнула она наконец. 

\- Сказал. Прекратите. 

\- ...Что? 

\- То, что вы делаете уже вторую ночь. 

Какой-то бред. Она ведь ничего... 

\- Я ничего не делаю. Лежу, чешусь в разных местах...

\- Вы маните меня, - сказал он. - Притягиваете к себе. - И он приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь в неё, как в диковинное существо. - Исаламири не помогают, вы слишком близко ко мне слишком долго. 

\- Что такое исаламири? - шёпотом спросила Лея. 

\- Ящерицы с одной интересной планеты. Я их здесь держу. Они защищают от нападений с помощью Силы. Но не совсем. Сила не может быть «погашена» даже на небольшом пространстве, верно? Она пронизывает вселенную, нет ничего вне неё. Так? 

\- Это Люку виднее, - сказала Лея. - Наверно, так. 

Она не понимала, при чём тут ящерицы и в чём Траун её обвиняет. 

\- Исаламири не гасят вокруг себя Силу, эта гипотеза неверна, - продолжал Траун. - Вы её только что окончательно опровергли. Верна, скорее, вторая — они снижают её уровень, насыщенность пространства Силой, если хотите, так что джедаи, ситхи и им подобные существа не могут больше ею пользоваться в пределах этого пространственного пузыря. В лесах планеты Миркр, родины исаламири, есть ворнскры — стайные, чувствительные к Силе хищники. Исаламири ленивы, медленны и практически неподвижны, взрослые особи вообще врастают в деревья. Не умей они создавать пузырь, их бы всех сожрали. 

Он поднялся с постели, развязал Лее руки и пошёл в освежитель. Она разминала запястья, прислушиваясь к темноте, потом попыталась освободить ноги. Без света не получалось. 

Она услышала стон. 

Что он там делает? Он что, ранен? 

Она вдруг поняла, что он оставил на постели нож — и, не успев понять, стремительно его нащупала. Вот он, кинжал. Свобода.

Да. 

В комнате что-то изменилось. 

\- Свет, - произнесла Лея. 

Траун стоял в проёме двери, ведущей в освежитель. 

\- Третья гипотеза об исаламири состоит в том, что они нейтрализуют аномалии в Силе в пределах своего пузыря, - продолжал он, как ни в чём не бывало. - Это означает, конечно, что ваши способности — дар к созданию аномалий. Тоже возможно. Но нейтрализация не совершенна. 

\- У меня нет способностей, - Лея покачала головой, держа обе руки на пледе и ощущая бедром спрятанный под покрывалом кинжал. 

\- Есть, конечно. Вы не обучены, чтобы использовать Силу сознательно, но таких полузрячих созданий много. Они есть у каждого вида, у каждой расы. Ведьмы и колдуны, телепаты, шаманы, святые. Вы не задумывались, Лея, почему вам всю жизнь так везло? Пока вас не предал брат, много превосходящий вас своим даром, вам всё удавалось. Там, где любая другая женщина бы погибла, попала в плен или в рабство, вы побеждали и находили союзников и друзей. Они за вас умирали, за ваши идеи, которые им самим ни к чему, посмотрите правде в глаза. Преград для вас не существовало — кроме Палпатина, отца и брата, более сильных, чем вы, одарённых. Вы женщина-«разрушитель». 

Лея фыркнула. 

\- Я имею в виду корабль, - уточнил Траун. Он направился к Лее, но остановился за два шага. Сложил руки на груди и смотрел, смотрел. - Или нет, не только. Зачем вы всё это делаете со мной?

\- Я ничего не делаю, - сказала Лея. - Вы параноик. 

\- Но я вас хочу. Это не нормально. 

\- Почему это не нормально? Я вас хочу тоже. Подрочите, и всё — я утром так и сделала. 

\- Не помогает, - ответил он. - Мастурбация не помогает, я всё равно вас хочу. Зачем вам это? Что вас не устраивает в решении нашей проблемы? 

\- Затёкшие руки, - сказала Лея. - И ноги. Постоянная чесучка от проклятых нервов и невозможность пойти в туалет, не будя вас. Убитые родители, друзья, убитая планета. Тирания. Выбирайте, лучше всё вместе. 

Траун молчал. Она подняла на него глаза и сказала: 

\- Ещё и вы со своим презрением. У меня отобрали мир, уничтожили всю планету одним ударом, я это видела. У меня на глазах. А вы _меня_ презираете почему-то. Хотя вы на стороне убийц. Ну не анекдот ли? 

Губы Трауна шевельнулись. Он что-то хотел сказать, но передумал. 

\- Что? Вы хотите сказать, вы не на их стороне? А на чьей же? 

Она говорила, как в трансе, но это её почему-то не удивляло. Кинжал лежал у её бедра, холодный, голодный, и от него истекало время, потоки времени, водопады звёзд. Два потока, разных. 

В одном она убивала и умирала. Её брат казнил её. Быстро, без сожалений, одним ударом. 

Лея хотела жить. Она выбрала другой путь. 

 

\- Идите сюда, - она протянула руку. 

Траун шагнул к ней. Лея нащупала пояс его пижамных брюк и потянула вниз. 

Вниз, на бёдра. 

Ммм... 

\- Хотела видеть, какой вы здесь, между ног. 

Он схватил её руку. Лея погладила второй рукой его живот, от рёбер донизу, подалась вперёд и поцеловала возбуждённый член — самый кончик, самое чувствительное место. Траун держал её руки, крепко, почти до боли. Лея взяла кончик в рот. 

Траун втянул воздух сквозь зубы и сделал ещё полшага к кровати — может быть, бессознательно. Он судорожно сжимал руки Леи, а она лизала, сосала и целовала его, как могла. Член ещё увеличился под её языком, он был слишком большой, чтобы взять по-настоящему глубоко, но если высвободить руку - … 

Траун взял её за волосы, отвёл голову от своей жаждущей плоти и посмотрел в глаза. Лея наощупь отыскала нож меж складок пледа, подняла за лезвие и протянула Трауну. 

Он принял нож, посмотрел на него, снова взглянул на Лею и положил оружие на стол. Потом поднял её, легко, как исаламири, и снял с неё пижаму — сначала брюки, потом блузу. Разделся сам. 

Они стояли вплотную, лицом к лицу, касаясь друг друга обнажённой кожей.

\- Вы очень красивый мужчина, - сказала она, запрокинув голову. - Сильный и стройный. Вам это когда-нибудь говорили?

\- Да, - сказал он. 

И толкнул её на кровать. 

 

В ту ночь она кричала, позабыв себя — от его движений, его размера, всего его тела и от того, что он делал с нею руками, членом и ртом. В следующую ночь это повторилось. Опять и опять. Лея считала, что не счастлива, не влюблена, но её тело было и влюблено, и счастливо. Как когда-то в пятнадцать, с первым её мужчиной, зелтроном, но много интенсивнее, гораздо глубже. Без помощи феромонов. 

Большую часть времени Трауна не было дома, он возвращался к ночи. Лея с утра высыпалась, лениво вставала в полдень, принимала ванну и болтала с Гири, которая сопровождала её по поместью и составляла во всём компанию, ни на мгновение не оставляя одну. Теперь это не мешало, как не мешал и тот факт, что Гири андроид. Она была самостоятельной, цельной личностью, если только не напоминать себе, что имеешь дело с машиной. Их беседы часто перерастали в философские пикировки об утилитаризме и идеалах и смысле понятий. 

Получив свободу передвижения, Лея в первый же день попросила Гири дать ей доступ к голонету. Неожиданно получив его, она проверила несколько вариантов «безопасных точек», созданных на Корусанте Альянсом для тех, кому приходилось здесь прятаться или бежать. Ни одна из точек не сохранилась, их все накрыли, арестовали тех, кто их держал. Люк тоже знал о целом ряде таких точек. Знал он и тех, кто знал остальные. 

Новости вызывали депрессию, а вездесущие сериалы — скуку. Лея отключила сеть и больше в неё не лезла. Траун пригласил в дом парочку портних и обувщиц, и Лея обзавелась полноценным новым гардеробом, так что ей даже покупать было нечего. Когда ей становилось дурно от мыслей о том, что происходит во внешнем мире, она принимала лёгкий транквилизатор и ложилась спать. Просыпалась уже отдохнувшей, читала стихи и медленно смаковала неожиданно полюбившийся древний роман, перечитывала страницы сначала снова и снова. 

Стояло теплое лето. Вечерами они ужинали на веранде, в атрии или в саду. Траун рассказывал о своей родине, Ксилле. Ужасная ледяная планета, как Хот, полагала Лея — но Траун её любил. Любил и теперь, хотя соплеменники-чиссы его изгнали. Он не говорил, почему. Меню почти каждый день было корусантское — очень хорошее, но стилистически ограниченное меню. 

\- Может, попробуем что-нибудь с вашего мира? - в ответ на её замечание предложил Траун.

Из чьих других уст это звучало бы издевательски, но не от него. На следующий день Лея приготовила альдераанский салат и пирог. Точнее, она описала их Тешити, поварихе-твилечке, а та уже заказала продукты и соорудила из них то, что надо. Лучше и Бейлу Органе не подавали — Тешити была первоклассным профессионалом. Лея прибегла к её помощи, чтобы приготовить блюдо, похожее на _пиннтай_ с Ксиллы — рагу из грибов, растущих на фермах под ледниками, с соусом из сметаны и специй. Ни одного настоящего ингредиента с Ксиллы на Корусанте, конечно, не было, купить их ни за какие деньги было нельзя, и Лея просто заменила чисские грибы на их местную аналогию, популярный гриб-моровик, растущий в теплицах подземных столичных фабрик. Тешити предложила купить дорогой сорт гриба, но Лея взяла самый распространённый, дешёвый, который любила больше. Они обжарили грибы в аруанном масле с приправой, аккуратно разрезали каждый на дольки и запекли в горшочке, в сметане из молока альдераанских коров. Коровы были популярны во всей цивилизованной галактике и пережили гибель родного мира. Небось даже не замычали. 

Траун попробовал блюдо и облизал ложку. 

\- Ну как, похоже на пиннтай? - спросила Лея. 

\- Нет. 

\- Ни капельки? 

Он покачал головой. 

\- Но есть-то это можно? 

\- Да. 

Вдвоём они опустошили горшочек. 

Почти каждый вечер было что-нибудь интересное. Траун приглашал в дом уличных артистов, кукловодов, актёров и музыкантов, и они давали представление для них двоих и прислуги. Он даже дроидам позволял смотреть. Показывал Лее свою небольшую коллекцию произведений искусства, рассказывал о каждом удивительные вещи, и ей было интересно, хотя она никогда раньше искусством не интересовалась. Иногда она раздевалась, садилась на веранде в свете лун или ложилась на постель, и он рисовал её обнажённое тело углём на бумаге и кистью на ткани, стилом на глине, световым пером на голограмме. 

\- Вы пишете картины не хуже, чем большинство художников вашей коллекции. 

Сам Траун так не считал. Он напевал для неё популярные чисские песни и декламировал стихи — может быть, свои собственные. Она не понимала чеунх, но улавливала мерный слог и ритм. Он несколько раз сыграл на гармонике и на флейте, но лучше всего получилось на мелодическом барабане — армейский марш. 

\- Вы замечательно играете, - говорила Лея. - И рисуете. И поёте. Вы гениальный стратег. Вы умеете всё? 

Он хмурился. 

\- В искусстве я скромный любитель. Вы просто не видите и не слышите разницы. 

\- Не вижу, - она соглашалась; ей вдруг понравилось соглашаться с ним. - Не слышу. Мне нравится. Это ваши стихи? Да? Переведите мне, а? Сложите ещё.

Он слагал и переводил. 

Днём она вместе с Суртой заботилась об исаламири, которые ей понравились, потому что могли хоть немножечко защитить от Люка. Ящериц в доме было шесть, они были медленные и милые, золотистого цвета. Они ели зелень с Миркра, которая здесь же росла в теплице. У них были смешные, толстые, круглые язычки, как палочки. Лея гуляла с Гири в саду на склоне Манараи, играла с ней в ракетки и в новакрон, купалась в бассейне и постоянно смотрела в небо — а не летит ли кэб, не возвращается ли домой Траун? Предатель-Люк, Люк-ситх наказал её, отдав нелюдю-чужаку — а ей было хорошо. Ей нравилось, что ей хорошо. В противостоянии с Люком это была небольшая победа. 

Лея снова набрала пять из шести килограмм, потерянных в отчаянии и утратах после Эндора и не вернувшихся в заключении. Её прекрасно кормили в дворцовой тюрьме, но она мало ела. Казалось, с каждой ложкой кто-то умирает. Соратники умирали, конечно, без всякой связи с её едой, но аппетита не было. Лея отощала. Теперь аппетит проснулся, желание есть, пить, двигаться и купаться, отдаваться и обладать — желание просто всего. Глядя на Трауна и думая о нём, она почти всё время была влажной. Они занимались этим, бывало, по три-четыре раза за ночь, соединялись снова и снова, как юные молодожёны, будто сошли с ума. Овладевая Леей, раздвигая ткани её лона, Траун причинял ей боль, но боль сладкую и приятную. Наполнял её до отказа, терзал движениями, вонзался сильно, ритмично, до криков и до потери сознания, обнимал её, целовал, исцеляя ласками душу. Лея изнемогала в его объятиях. Когда он заканчивал и дремал, она приходила в себя и клала ладонь ему между ног. Исследовала и трогала, гладила, нежно мяла там всё, опускалась лицом ему в пах, сосала и пробовала языком, наслаждаясь ощущениями и тем, что он отдавал в её полную власть своё самое беззащитное место. Она завоевала его доверие, по крайней мере в этом. Когда он опять достаточно возбуждался от её ласк, Лея насаживалась на него и обладала им, как наездница, использовала его, как хотела. Они мало спали, но не страдали от этого, будто бы в них включили другую программу, как в дроидах. Некий иной режим. Просыпаясь с ним рядом, потягиваясь, провожая его в космопорт и засыпая снова, Лея чувствовала себя прекрасно, как в юности, когда сбрасывала одежду весной в саду и бежала по снегу, чтобы нырнуть в подогретый бассейн. Всё её тело будто расцвело. 

Она забыла, что за цветами идут плоды. 

 

\- Ну как? 

Он пробовал её с Тешити очередное блюдо, которое должно было напоминать рубцовый суп с Ксиллы.

\- Ничего. Не хватает кислинки. 

Лея вдруг поняла, что он прав. 

\- ТД, принеси лимон. 

Дроид подал набуанский лимон, разрезанный на прозрачные тонкие дольки. Траун взял дольку и выжал в суп. У Леи потекли слюнки. 

Траун понаблюдал, как она проглотила дольку лимона, вторую, третью. Четвёртую прожевала, медленно. Вместе с цедрой. 

\- Когда у вас должны быть месячные? - спросил он. 

\- Когда имплантат полетит. Я вам говорила. 

В юности у неё был хороший противозачаточный имплантат. Её приёмная мать, Бреха, быстренько позаботилась об этом, узнав, что Лея увлечённо отдаётся пареньку-зелтрону. Мама погибла вместе с Альдерааном, Лея осталась жить, мстить и вести войну. Когда срок действия имплантата кончился, в госпитале повстанцев ей сделали новый. Это было три года назад. Он был подешевле, не так хорош. Его срок уже подходил к концу. 

\- Как вы узнаете, что он полетел? 

\- Месячные начнутся опять. 

\- Здесь их пока не было? Ни мазка? 

Она покачала головой и положила в рот ещё кусочек золотистого лимона. 

Траун улетел в штаб до вечера. Лея подумала и попросила у Гири тест на беременность. 

Тест пришлось покупать. Через пятнадцать минут дрон принёс заказ, а через восемнадцать Лея вышла из освежителя с однозначной красной полоской на ленте теста, ощущением нереальности и растущей бездумной радостью. 

\- Не надо беспокоить Трауна звонком, - попросила она. - Вернётся, я ему расскажу.

Но Гири её не послушала. 

\- Поздравляю, сэр, - сказала она в комм. 

Траун вернулся через час в сопровождении врача. Лея сидела в кресле и, на правах беременной, ела солёные персики с набуанским лимоном прямо из банки. 

Она была уже на седьмой неделе и ждала двойню. 

В тот вечер Траун казался задумчив. Он выслушал и отослал врача и ушёл в кабинет работать. Сидел и молчал за ужином, а потом наконец спросил: 

\- Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? 

\- Слетать на озеро, - сказала Лея. 

Она уже об этом просила, но Траун тогда отказал — не его земля и слишком далеко от дома. Он мог опасаться попытки побега. И вот, теперь можно. 

Озеро радости не принесло. От молчания Трауна всё хорошее настроение Леи куда-то делось. Она не могла понять, почему обрадовалась положительному тесту. Она была пленной в доме врага, военной добычей. Рабыней. Её судьбу и судьбу детей решали Люк и Траун, не она сама. За кого она приняла себя днём? За счастливую молодую жену? 

Берег был мягкий, песчаный — искусственный, разумеется. Песок отдавал подошвам дневное тепло. Лея поиграла с песком пальчиками ног, сбросила платье, не заботясь о том, кто может таиться и наблюдать в ночи, и вошла в воду. Какая разница, кто видит тело рабыни? Оно ей всё равно не принадлежит. 

Озеро было чистым, прохладным. Манило вглубь, в темноту. Да, так можно сбежать. Почему бы и нет. 

\- Лея? - спросил Траун.

Она обернулась. Он стоял у кромки воды, одетый и готовый броситься за ней. Он хорошо плавал, он делал всё хорошо. Наверняка успеет спасти. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сделала аборт? - спросила она. 

Образовалась пауза. 

\- Нет, - ответил он. - А вы? 

\- Вы меня отошлёте назад? Отдадите Люку, в бордель? 

\- У альдераанцев принято отдавать кому-то беременную жену? 

\- Не говорите об Альдераане, - она пропустила мимо ушей «жену», блестящую обёртку плена. - Не смейте. 

\- Вы сами его погубили. Вы начали эту войну, не имея шансов. Лично вы, сенатор - … 

\- Нет, - она решительно встряхнула головой. - Так не пойдёт. Вы не имеете права меня обвинять, я жертва. Войну я вела против тех, кто убил мой мир. Против банды чудовищ, Траун. Не притворяйтесь, что не понимаете ничего. 

\- Я понимаю. Лея, вы начали войну до того, как Таркин убил Альдераан. Не Палпатин, а мятежники перевели конфликт в военную плоскость. 

\- Потому что мы знали, что это банда чудовищ. Траун, идите сюда. Искупайтесь вместе со мной, я хочу. 

Он разделся и подошёл к ней. Вода, достававшая ей до пояса, омывала его бёдра. В лунном свете он был красив, как статуя из гранита. Физически совершенный мужчина и воин. Завоеватель, властитель, хозяин рабов и рабынь. 

\- Вам не холодно?

Он приобнял Лею за плечи. Она увернулась. 

\- Они построили Звезду Смерти, Траун. Машину, чтобы убивать миры. Наши собственные миры, родные планеты. Что я должна была делать? 

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Звезда Смерти была изначально задумана для другого. 

\- Да? - Лея всхлипнула от обиды. Зачем оскорблять её глупой ложью? - Для чего же? Руду добывать? Звёзды плавить?

Траун смотрел куда-то мимо неё, на воду, в глубины озера, где отражалась галактика. 

\- Пойдёмте домой, - сказал он. - Вам зябко. Дома я расскажу вам. 

\- Что? 

\- Всё. 

 

Они приняли ванну вместе. Лея совсем расклеилась и беззвучно рыдала, пытаясь подтянуть ноги и защитить живот. Траун обнял её и прижал к себе, положив её голову себе на плечо. Он гладил ей волосы, живот и грудь, говоря что-то тихое на своём языке, пока у неё не высохли слёзы. 

\- Траун! Я же ни слова не понимаю.

Он ответил на чеунхе, глядя на неё с убийственной шутовской серьёзностью, и Лея, шмыгая, рассмеялась. Траун улыбнулся ей в ответ. Его речь звучала успокаивающе. Он знал об этом, для того и говорил. 

Потом он завернул её в большое пушистое полотенце, уложил в постель, обнял сзади и рассказал, шепча на ухо, свою тайну. Поведал ей о Чужаках Издалека. 

 

\- Так вот почему вы считаете меня монстром. 

\- Считаю вас — ..? 

\- Вы используете империю, чтобы спасти галактику от угрозы. А я вам мешала — украла чертежи Звезды Смерти и разожгла гражданскую войну. 

\- Я не считаю вас монстром, Лея. Не большим, чем ваш брат и Палпатин. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Это не шутка. Палпатин... я любил его. Когда я узнал, что он мёртв, я почувствовал боль. Сначала не понял, что это боль, но это была она. Я действительно горевал. 

\- Почему? - Лея повернулась к нему лицом, извернувшись, как кошка, в своём полотенце. 

\- Потому что он тоже любил меня. Как умел, - сказал Траун. - Он был как отец мне — жестокий, но очень мудрый отец. Очень нужный. 

\- А мы убили его, Люк и я. Взорвали Звезду Смерти, которая вам нужна против вражеских планетолётов, которую Таркин использовал, чтобы убить Альдераан. Я не могу вам нравиться, Траун, когда между нами такая кровь. Не можете вы хотеть от меня детей. 

\- Они уже есть. Я хочу их. 

\- Траун... 

\- Их мать я тоже хочу. Детей без матери не бывает. 

\- Вот как... Что теперь с нами будет? 

\- Ничего особенного, пока не грядёт война. До тех пор — работа, жизнь. 

\- Это у вас. А я? 

\- У вас тоже. Через месяц я улетаю в имперский форпост на Нирауан. С позволения Императора я возьму вас с собой, если вы пообещаете не вредить. Так, чтобы я поверил. 

\- Что я там буду делать? - шепнула Лея. 

\- Поможете мне в работе. Ваш опыт пригодится — если вы смогли организовать восстание, вы сможете и оборону организовывать, хоть и в гораздо больших масштабах. Я научу вас. 

\- Чему? - Лея уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, туда, где билось его сердце, великодушное, храброе, невыносимо верное сердце имперца. - Верноподданности? Послушанию? 

\- Да, и этому тоже. Научу вас всему, что знаю. Враги придут ещё не сейчас, у нас есть немного времени. Спокойно родите малышей. 

\- Люк заберёт их. Наверняка заберёт. 

\- Не сейчас. Ему не нужны младенцы. Лет через семь, через восемь. До тех пор они будут с нами. 

\- Он их сделает ситхами, Траун. Ситхами. Наших детей. 

\- На войне им понадобится искусство ситхов. Они эффективные воины, сам Император тому пример. 

\- Если он не отпустит меня..? 

\- Отпустит, я полагаю. Вы его отвлекаете, он это знает. 

\- Он сам хотел меня прежде, чем отдать вам. Империя презирает экзотов, а вы экзот. Наши дети метисы. Что, если Люк прикажет сделать аборт?.. 

\- Это лишит его учеников. Он не прикажет. 

\- Но он... 

\- Шшш, - Траун положил палец на её губы. - Ничего ваш брат вам не сделает. Не в ближайшее время. Детей не тронет. Мы оба устали, Лея. Извольте спать.

***

Он оказался прав, как почти всегда.

На ужин был лёгкий зелёный салат и буженина из бруаллки. Траун позволил себе полбокала крепкого гизерского эля. По-настоящему любил он форвишский, но Лея как-то заметила, что он пьёт его слишком много, и Траун, не думая возражать, сократил потребление. 

\- Я должен вам кое-что рассказать, прежде чем мы улетим. - Он допил, отставил бокал и показал ей руку со стальным кольцом. - Об этом. 

Она спросила его про кольцо ещё в первый месяц. Это символ, ответил он. Ничего больше не уточнил, и Лея о нём позабыла. Символ чего-то у чиссов, как нож в их постели в первые ночи — какая разница? Теперь Лея поняла, что ошиблась. 

\- Кольцо — символ связи, моих отношений с одним человеком. 

\- Вы что, женаты? 

\- Не официально. Империя не даёт возможности однополых браков. Иначе мы бы вступили в брак, полагаю, я и Восс Парк. 

\- Мужчина? Кто он? 

Лея не ощутила ни гнева, ни ревности. Было бы неестественно ревновать к мужчине. 

\- Военный. Капитан, уже немолодой. Он спас меня — нашёл меня в изгнании и не казнил, хотя я убил нескольких его солдат. Дальновидный человек. Верный друг. 

\- И вы его оставите? Ради меня? 

\- Нет, Лея. Будет... договорённость. Восс уже знает о вас, я ему написал, и знает о детях. Он... рад им. На Нирауане мы с ним живём раздельно, в смежных квартирах. Ваши апартаменты будут рядом с моими, но по другую сторону. Вам не придётся с ним встречаться, если не хотите. 

\- Почему же. Вы говорили, я буду вам помогать? Значит, мы будем работать вместе, я и Восс Парк. Чем быстрее притрёмся, тем лучше. 

Может быть, Винтер всё же не придётся греть его постель, пока Лея будет рожать, оправляться от родов, кормить детей. Пусть всю работу делают дроиды и прислуга, младенцы всё равно будут требовать молока каждые полтора-два часа, как котята. 

\- Вы его очень любите? 

Траун потянулся за бокалом. Тот был пуст. 

\- Я ему очень многим обязан. 

\- Я не об этом спросила. 

Траун посмотрел в бокал и опрокинул в рот оставшуюся каплю эля. Лее захотелось налить ему ещё — и сразу же захотелось вылить к ситхам весь алкоголь в доме. Если что-то и могло разрушить разум гранд-адмирала Трауна, это пьянство. 

\- Что имеется в виду под этим словом? - он крутил бокал в руках. - Любовь. Я не понимаю. 

\- Попробуйте словарное значение, - Лея была не уверена, что шутит. Он был отстранён сейчас, не похож на того себя, который успокаивал её в ночь озера и ежедневно любил — или просто брал? Как будто за личностью, которую она знала, которая стала ей дорога, скрывался совсем другой Траун. Чужак. Пришелец издалека. 

\- Привязанность к живому существу или объекту, чувство глубокой симпатии. Согласно этому определению, я люблю Восса. И вас. И искусство — всё целиком и каждый достойный объект в отдельности. Вы это имели в виду? - Он вскинул бровь и бросил на неё далёкий взгляд, словно на что-то под микроскопом. - Нет, явно не это. Другое определение мне предложила одна учёная из Первого Имперского университета: любовь — это сильное предпочтение некоего существа остальным, связанное с учтением его интересов. Это больше подходит. Согласно этому определению, больше всего я любил императора Палпатина. А Палпатин, вероятно, любил меня. Это было связано с тем, что мы были необходимы друг другу для подготовки к войне, для победы. Возможно, со временем эта... любовь, - он выделил интонацией слово, - расстыковалась со своей практической причиной и стала, гм, независимым спутником моего рассудка. 

Траун указал в небо, на луну Гесперидиум над склоном Манараи. 

\- Именно с этим связана боль, которую я испытал, узнав, что он мёртв. Люблю ли я Восса, согласно этому определению? Да. Или нет? Судите сами, Лея: существо, которое заняло место императора Палпатина — ваш брат. Я верен ему, как верен был Палпатину, по той же причине. Значит ли это, что и любовь перешла на него? 

Что-то жалобно хрупнуло. Лея перевела взгляд на стол и увидела, что Траун сломал у бокала ножку. 

\- Нет, - прошептала она. 

На его пальцах блестела кровь. Он обернул их салфеткой.

\- Вот и я так думаю, Лея. Иначе у нас был бы парадокс: человек, унаследовавший любовь — убийца первого её объекта. 

\- Думаю, вы прекрасно знаете, что такое любовь, - сказала Лея. - Может быть, вы когда-то не знали, или забывали на время — не знаю, что вы пережили, Траун. Однако сейчас вы знаете. Вы любили Палпатина, любите Парка, полюбите наших детей. Может быть, и меня полюбите, хоть немного. 

Ей вдруг представилось видение: безбрежная война; она, Лея, командует группировкой флота и гибнет, и Траун скорбит. Он чувствует боль. 

Будущее. Фантазия? Неотвратимость? 

\- Тот человек в карбоните, Хан Соло. Вы его любите? 

\- Да. 

Повисло молчание. Потом Лея сказала: 

\- В животе у меня ваши дети, а не его. 

\- Кстати, - заметил он. 

И протянул ей маленькую ювелирную коробочку. Лея её открыла. 

Обручальное кольцо. 

\- Моё вот, - он вынул из внутреннего кармана такое же кольцо, побольше, и надел на левый безымянный палец. Кольцо Парка он носил на правой. Лея смотрела то на одно, то на другое, то на то, что в коробочке. 

\- Я бы принял на вашем месте. Ради детей. 

\- Это... необязательно. 

\- Ещё как. Лея, какой у вас юридический статус? 

Она усмехнулась.

\- Принцесса? Или рабыня? 

\- Почти. Взятые в плен мятежники, не приговорённые к смерти, связаны государственным рабством. Насчёт вас лично такое решение ещё не было принято, но любой добрый имперский судья его примет за пять минут. Может быть, кто-то где-то и принял уже, а мы просто не знаем. Адмиралу, моффу или судье достаточно подписать список. 

\- И вы связываете со мной свою жизнь, адмирал. 

Лее было смешно и грустно. 

\- О, да. Если вы родите наших детей в этом статусе... 

Он ещё не договорил, а Лея схватила коробочку. 

\- Верно, - сказал он, взял её неожиданно ослабевшие руки в свои и помог надеть кольцо. - Дети могут его унаследовать. Если мы заключим брак — а без приговора вам он легален — дети будут, по крайней мере, официально мои. Даже если уже где-то вынесен приговор... Это будет сомнительный случай. Серая зона. Моего влияния и репутации должно хватить. 

\- Послушайте, Траун, это абсурд, - Лея уже отошла от испуга, внезапного, чёрного, как сама тьма. - Никто ни разу не пытался отправить в рабство детей имперского офицера, брачных там или нет, метисов или чистокровных. Чего-чего, а этого не бывает. 

\- Сейчас, - согласился он. - Пока я жив. Да, вероятность проблем для детей ничтожна, и всё-таки я хочу её снизить. Желательно до нуля. 

Она сжала его ладонь. Они сидели, держась друг за друга, ещё некоторое время, словно пытаясь создать из сомкнутых рук надёжный мостик, основу, на которой стояла бы колыбель малышей. 

Траун поднялся, увлекая её за собой. 

\- Завтра будет чиновник, он нас обвенчает. Пойдёмте, Лея. Я всё-таки выпью ещё немного, и спать.

**Люк**

Император смотрел, как его сестра встала и ушла в дом со своим... да, мужем. С синемордым экзотом, нелюдем, который превратил насилие в любовь. Как он это сделал? Непостижимо.

То, что чувствовал Люк теперь, воочию их увидев, было даже не гневом. Не яростью, не желанием на месте растерзать — и прекрасно, иначе бы он не сдержался. В душе опять завоняла злоба. Вязкая, липкая и холодная, как разлагающаяся плоть. В каком-то смысле это был конец, конец борьбы. И гнев, и ярость можно было контролировать, их можно было направить на что-нибудь конструктивное — каждый ситх этому учился или очень быстро погибал. Но злобу нельзя было ни на что направить. Она прилипла к ним, к образу этой пары в его душе — Лея и Траун — пропитывала связанные с ними мысли, чувства, пряталась, словно гадюка в высохшем черепе зверя, была готова ждать. Десятилетия, если надо. Её было невозможно вычистить, смыть и, как всякую склизкую дрянь, ни во что невозможно перековать. Ею потела сама душа, всё глубже прорастающая тем, что джедаи звали Тёмной стороной Силы. Смешное название, теперь Люк это понял. Оно было неадекватно, для этого нужно было другое. 

Преисподняя. 

Безысходность. 

Ад. 

По инерции он пытался аргументировать, возражать самому себе. Он ведь знал. Знал об их согласии, о грядущем браке, о детях — он сам сегодня всё это дозволил. Лея была ему дорога, разве нет? И Траун. Люк вспомнил первую встречу на Звезде Смерти II — он сидел на своём императорском троне, мофф Джерджеррод докладывал что-то и объявил, что явился Митт'рау'нуруодо, пресловутый гранд-адмирал Траун, экзот на имперской службе. Экзот вошёл, преклонил колено и посмотрел на него с любопытством песчаной змеи. Люк улыбнулся ему уголками губ, ничуть не теплее, и представился: Император Скайуокер, Дарт Найт. 

\- О, - произнёс адмирал.

Люку стало любопытно, что за «о». 

\- В одном из древнейших гуманоидных языков ваше ситхское имя означает «ночь», - пояснил Траун. - Его второе значение - «рыцарь». Кто вы, ваше величество? Ночь — или рыцарь? 

Люку всё это очень понравилось. 

\- Я и то, и другое, конечно, - сказал он, встраиваясь в Траунову игру. 

Дальше у них пошло как по маслу. Теперь же Люк ворошил блёстки воспоминаний об их разговорах, обо всём том, чему Траун его исподволь учил, о возможности дружбы — и сожалел. Наперёд ощущал утрату и горечь. Но злоба ныла, терзала, как воспалённый зуб, вцепившись в образ их сомкнутых рук над столом, их взаимной поддержки, любви и союза против него. Зло, которое он замыслил, отдав Лею Трауну, они себе обратили в радость. Его обида и ревность были сильнее его любви к ним — если ещё не сейчас, то позже, Люк знал. Эти чувства питала вся тьма вселенной. Когда-то она пересилит. 

Он отвёл от сестры глаза Силы и оборвал контакт. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Если гадюка внутри обязательно хочет их укусить, пусть кусает. Иначе его самого убьёт ядом. 

Но только не сейчас, нет, не сейчас. Митт'рау'нуруодо нужен. Незаменим для Империи, Императора, даже для Дарта Найта. Он должен выиграть для них войну, разгромить чужаков, Детей Юн-Юужаня. А месть за то, что он отнял у Люка Лею...

Попозже. После войны.

**Лея**

Она залила бактой порез на его пальце и заклеила пластырем, а потом сходила к бару в гостиной, налила в резную рюмку форвишского эля и принесла Трауну. Он только вышел из душа. Взял эль и сделал такое движение, будто хотел опрокинуть его на ходу, как лекарство, но тут же одумался. Лея отправилась в освежитель, а когда вернулась, Траун полулежал в постели, выпив ровно половину эля.

\- Это вам, - сказал он. 

В рюмке оставался крохотный глоточек. Лея протянула к хрусталю руку — и содрогнулась. Ей представлялась корзина, сплетённая из древесных лоз. На Альдераане в таких продавали сыр. Траун лежал перед ней, усталый, веки у него опускались. Тёплый, живой. Лея, стоя с ним рядом, была и здесь, и не здесь. _Не сейчас._ Перед её глазами стояла эта корзина. Траун смотрел оттуда кровавыми ямами вместо глаз. Рот, оскаленный в муке, был приоткрыт, а волосы, совершенно седые, топорщились от засохшей крови. Корзина из альдераанской лозы, в которой брат Леи, ситх-Император, через четверть века пришлёт ей голову мужа, была перед ней на полу. 

Лея склонилась, взяла его за виски и поцеловала в лоб. 

\- Лея? 

Она с усилием от него оторвалась. 

\- Что-то не так? - спросил он. 

Всё так. Всё в порядке, хотела сказать она, но не смогла соврать. 

\- Я выйду на минуточку, мне душно. 

Она взяла у него рюмку — как только не пролила — и вышла на террасу, ступая босыми ногами без звука. Осколки видения будто застряли в её распущенных волосах. Тяжёлый взгляд, тёмный взгляд Люка исчез — но оставил это: 

_Её дочь, Джайна, дева холодной ярости, ситхская аколитка, клянётся порубить в куски тирана — но не она в конечном счёте совершает месть, а сын. Не обладающий даром Силы наследник казнённого гранд-адмирала приводит на Корусант победоносный имперский флот, только что разгромивший Детей Юн-Юужаня. Флот остаётся верным Трауну, главнокомандующему Победы. «Разрушители» застилают орбиту столицы, Империал Сити рушится под безжалостными ударами с неба, и Джейсен Митт во главе фаланги штурмует дворец, убивает убийцу отца._

_Он не приносит матери голову дяди Люка. Джейсен — не ситх._

Будущее. 

Фантазия? 

Неотвратимость. 

 

\- Лея?

\- Иду. 

Но она не спешила. Открытая дверь обрисовывала его светом лампы. Траун приподнялся с постели, его сон как ветром сдуло — он был насторожен. Чуял её состояние и беспокоился. Лея стояла и любовалась им. Сильное тело, лицо как у древнего бога. Такой красивый. 

\- Уже иду, - сказала она. - Но я не хочу спать. Что ты для меня сегодня приготовил? 

Он улыбнулся, сдвинул покрывало и церемонно указал на белизну постели: 

\- Заходи — узнаешь. 

Лея допила эль, оставила рюмку на столике и вошла в спальню.

**Эпилог - Ведж**

Они встретились в небольшой столовой, куда их сопроводили после того, как они объявили своё решение. Помещение было центром жилой ячейки для экипажа. Двери вели из него в три двойные спальни, а за столом было шесть мест -

Ведж Антиллес.

Тайко Селчу.

Корран Хорн.

Уэс Йансон.

Дерек «Хобби» Кливиан.

И Плурр Ило. Она пришла в себя ночью в госпитале Звезды Смерти II. Ей предстояла киборгизация, её место пока пустовало. 

Им принесли униформы и завтрак — стандартный флотский паёк с дополнительной банкой пива. Проныры сидели, глядя и не глядя друг на друга. Уэс хмуро тыкал пальцем вилку, как будто впервые видел такую вещь. Хобби, поджав губы, пырился в стену. Один Корран Хорн был безмятежен. Ведж смотрел на своих людей — на друзей — одного за другим, понимая, что надо прочистить горло и что-то сказать, но его спас Тайко. 

\- Я очень рад, что мы все здесь.

Проныры подняли головы и наконец-то посмотрели друг другу в лица. 

\- Больше всего я боялся, что кто-то из нас скажет нет — например, я сам — и тогда остальным придётся погибнуть тоже. Так — до победы или до смерти — мы чувствовали всегда. Но мы друг друга не подвели и на этот раз. 

Помолчав, он добавил: 

\- Я за нас счастлив. 

_Спасибо, Тай._

\- Я тоже, - Ведж поднялся, привлекая к себе их взгляды, заново связывая отряд воедино. - Счастье — не совсем то слово в наших обстоятельствах, но я безумно рад вас видеть... и сражаться с вами бок о бок против любых врагов — теперь внешних. - И предложил: - Я голоден, давайте есть. 

Он сел и взялся за вилку. Уэс тоже. Хобби перестал сдерживать улыбку, а Тайко Селчу вообще расплылся до ушей. Хорн невозмутимо положил в рот кусок хлеба с бруаллки, открыл своё пиво и заявил: 

\- Плурр выздоровеет и будет с нами. Так что, пожалуй, выпьем, друзья. Разбойная эскадрилья снова в полёте!

_\- fin -_

**Примечания** :

Цитарист — игрок на цитаре, популярном струнном инструменте  
Зелтроны — гуманоидная раса, известная своей сексуальностью и жизнерадостностью  
Роти — богатый белком злак  
Чеунх — язык чиссов, расы, к которой принадлежит Траун  
Ракетки — аналогия бадминтона  
Новакрон — популярная настольная игра наподобие шахмат


End file.
